Confessions of a Teenage Genie
by Geniegirl17
Summary: The confessions of Tony and Jeannie's teenage daughter. New chapter added Dec. 26, 2007
1. Introduction

Before I start writing my story, I want to make it clear that I do not own

anything remotely related to I Dream of Jeannie or it's characters.

Entry 1:

Dear Diary,

Whoa it feels so weird to be writing to someone other than Anthony. And by Anthony I mean my Anthony, not my dad. Maybe I should explain. My name is Jeannie Nelson. I was named after my mother, and let's just say we have more in common then our names. But I'll get to that later. I am 14 years old and live in Cocoa Beach, FL., where I go to Kennedy High School and am a JV cheerleader. Go Blue Rockets! I have a little brother named Eric (get this- he was named after some dumb computer that apparently had some significance to my parents before they were even married.) Eric's 10 years old but he could be 4 the way he acts.

Anyway, here's the part of my life that only my parents, brother, Uncle Roger, and my best friend Kellie know: I am a teenage Genie. In fact I'm using my magic as we, I mean, as I speak to type this diary entry. You see, my mother was turned into a genie when she was 14 by a wicked Djinn when she refused to marry him. He trapped her in a bottle for 2,000 years until my father (who just happens to be a NASA astronaut- major popularity points!) found her on an island when his rocket went off course. They had some pretty wild adventures (many of which became my favorite bedtime stories when I was little) and eventually got married, having me two years later. The only one who ever knew of my mom's powers was my Uncle Roger, and no one else should ever know (my parents still don't know that Kellie found out about me, but that'll just be our little secret, ok?).

Above all, the last people in the world who could ever know about us are the Bellows, who have always been in my life- they really are very nice people- but honestly they are nosier and more suspicious than anyone I've ever met, even at the high school. So now you know my deepest secret. Great way to start a diary! Now I can tell you anything. More later!

Love, Jeannie


	2. How Romantic!

Entry 2

Dear Diary,

I just re-read my last entry and realized I completely forgot to explain about Anthony! Anthony is my boyfriend of six months who happens to have the same name as my dad. As you might imagine, it can get very confusing whenever anyone says "Jeannie" or "Anthony" because of the whole same-name thing.

It is a very good thing I remembered to explain this, because you would never believe what happened tonight. It is so wonderful and terrible at the same time: Anthony asked me to Homecoming! Oh, the way he did it... he is without a doubt the sweetest guy in the world! It was halftime at the football game tonight and I was relaxing before going back in to cheer for the second half. All the sudden, there's this big commotion out on the field and all the other cheerleaders are running out there with this big banner. At first I freaked out thinking I was supposed to be out there, too. But then they unfolded the banner and it said "Jeannie, will you go to homecoming with me?" Then Anthony came to where I was sitting and presented me with a dozen red roses, while all the other cheerleaders yelled, "Say yes, Jeannie!"

It was so unbelievably romantic- as if time stopped just for us. I just threw my arms around him and gave him this huge kiss. He looked so surprised and happy, and for the rest of the game I dreamed my way through all the cheers, never breaking eye contact with him.

It wasn't until my father picked me up that I remembered. I can't go to any of the school dances until I'm 16. Oh no. I have no idea what I'm going to do. He's only allowed me to go out with Anthony a handful of times- always in a very public setting where we were well chaperoned by people my parents know and trust. Even if Anthony and I weren't going out, my dad still wouldn't allow me to go. He has some sort of phobia about his little girl growing up and having fun. My only hope is my mom. At least she understands what it's like to want to have fun, and she's constantly winning small battles for me, although they usually involve letting me go to some genie-training camp in Baghdad, or visiting my grandmother, who has never really gotten along with my father.

So yes, I think I'll ask my mom. She's my only chance to go with permission, and that's always the preferred way. I know I'll get myself to Homecoming somehow, but it would be nice not to have to develop some ulterior motive, for once. You'd be surprised how hard that really is- my parents are frighteningly aware of almost every good lie and trick...

Love Always,

Jeannie


	3. Help from Mom

Entry 3: October 19, 1986

Dear Diary,

I have decided to begin dating my entries, so now it will be much easier to understand when everything happened, etc. Also, I do not think I explained earlier that my powers allow me to write this diary in my head as things are happening. All I have to do is blink so that my thoughts are transferred to this scroll, and it's all written down for me. This way, when an important event is happening, all the details will be recorded as they happen, and it will be written in present-tense, which is much more exciting to read.

Anyway, I have finally decided exactly how I'll ask my mom to let me go to homecoming. I'll wait until she's finished drinking a glass of wine after dinner to tell her Anthony asked me (just so she has a little extra help in being happy for me!) and then I'll casually mention the fact that dad probably won't let me go, and I'll be ever so disappointed if I have to miss the dance. I'll say this with my famous little pout and if she looks doubtful, I'll add that I deserve a treat since I've gotten straight A's so far in school and every single Genie class I have taken in Baghdad. Ok. I think this will work. Here I go...

"Mom?" I ask, coming into the living room where she is reading a magazine.

"Yes, sweetie?" She gives me a little smile. Good, I need the encouragement.

"Um... I just wanted to tell you that Anthony asked me to the Homecoming dance today, and I- "

"Jeannie, that is wonderful! You must be so excited!" She wraps me up in this huge hug.

"Well, I would be, except... I don't think dad will let me go, and... I want to go so badly!" I let my chin tremble a little for effect.

"Oh, Jeannie, you just leave your father to me. You know, there were many times he would not let me go to things I had looked forward to, and I know how it feels to be let down. This is a part of your childhood you should not miss. Besides, if you are anything like I am-" she pauses and giggles, "and we both know you are, you would find a way to go whether we let you or not, and I would much rather you went with permission!"

"Oh, thank you so much, Momma! I love you!" I give her a hug and skip off to my room. I just knew she would help me!

Well, I'm afraid I have to stop mind-writing now. I plan to spend the rest of the evening blinking on various dresses to wear to the dance! Goodnight!  
Love Always,

Jeannie


	4. Permission!

Entry 4: September 30

Dear Diary,

Lately I've been so busy with homework and cheer I've barely had any free time at all. However, I do have some great news! A few days ago, my mother asked my father to let me go to homecoming. I was so curious I just had to watch how she did it. Blinking myself into a fly, I hid in a corner of the living room to watch. Here's how it happened:

Mom: "Darling, may I speak to you about something that has been on my mind?"

Dad: (setting down his newspaper and gazing at my mother intently) "Of course sweetie. What's going on?"

Mom: "Well... Jeannie has been seeing young Anthony for quite a while now-"

Dad: "Yes?" His eyes narrow in the way they always do whenever boys my age are mentioned.

Mom: " And he really is a very nice, respectable young man. In fact, he is the only boy Jeannie's age I would ever trust to take her somewhere. Would you not agree?"

Dad: "Jeannie, I don't like where this is going. Would you mind getting to the point, please?"

Mom: "I think Jeannie should be allowed to go with Anthony to the Homecoming dance. He asked her about a little over a week ago-in a very nice way, I might add- and I trust him completely. I know the rule about school dances was that she has to wait until she is sixteen to go with a boy, but can we not make just the teeniest exception for young Anthony?" She looks at him pleadingly.

Dad: " Jeannie!" He groans. "We will never be firm on our rules if you keep making teeny little exceptions! There was the rule about never going to Baghdad alone- we were originally very firm about that- and now she goes alone almost whenever she feels like it. Then there was the rule about only using her powers here at home, and just the other day she blinked a sweater from yellow to pink at the mall- and Amanda Bellows wasn't even five feet away at the time! When is it going to end?"

Mom: "Oh, Anthony, pl-eeeease!" She resorts to begging, as she often does when trying to convince my father of something, but I can see it is working.

Dad: (his expression softening), "Well... ok. But just because this is Anthony. I now his parents, and-"

"Oh, thank you daddy!" I shrieked as I blinked myself out of my housefly disguise. I ran over to him and flung my arms around his neck.

Looking surprised, he just grumbled, "You know this just proves my point. She was here watching this whole thing. What this girl needs is some discipline!" He grinned in a defeated sort of way. "You're just like your mother." My mom and I just looked at each other and giggled.

So now I'm going to homecoming. And tomorrow my mother and I are going to Baghdad to pick out some pretty cloth to blink my dress out of. She and I both agreed that all the other girls would be wearing almost identical dresses, and it would be nice if I wore something prettier that set me apart. While we're there, we might stop by my grandmother's house and ask if she would like to help, which she will. This sort of thing thrills her. Until tomorrow!

Love,

Jeannie


	5. The Pipchick Incident

Entry 5: October 1

Dear Diary,

Well, as I told you yesterday, I'm going with my mom to Baghdad today to pick out material for my dress. We're ready to go now, so I'll just "leave my powers on" to write everything as it happens.

"Jeannie, are you ready to go?" my mother asks, standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Yes, Momma!" I run down the stairs to join her. We blink simultaneously and are soon standing in my Grandma Jeannie's kitchen.

"Jeannie! I thought I would never again get to see my beautiful daughter. You never visit! Too busy slaving for that son-of-a-jackal master of yours? Oh! And you brought little Jeannie! Today is a wonderful day indeed! Thank Allah I just made fresh Pip Chicks or I would have nothing to feed you! You are both too thin!" My grandmother says this all in one breath. 

"Hello, Momma, dear." My mom says, wearily.

"Hi, Grandma! Did you say Pip Chicks?" I ask curiously.

"Jeannie, now, we did not come for Pip Chicks today." My mother smiles. "Would you like to tell Grandma what we did come here for?" 

"Oh yeah! Grandma, my dad said I could go to the Homecoming dance with Anthony! We need material for a pretty dress that is different from the dresses everyone else will get in Cocoa Beach."

"Homecoming? You mean they give a dance for every time you come home! Then this dress must be ready soon, for I am sure you will be going home in a few hours..."

My mother and I burst out laughing and I try to explain Homecoming to my grandma. Once she is fairly clear what I'm talking about, she has tons of great ideas for making sure my dress is beautiful and unique. 

"I know! I will take a look into the future and see what all the other girls will be wearing! That way, we can be sure you will look unique!"

Blinking up her past/future machine, she puts a drachma in and watches.

"Hmmm. Lots of pink and purple dresses. Green, too. So we must make sure that your dress is not any of those colors."

I groan. "But pink is my favorite color!"

"I am sure that your dress will still be very pretty. Perhaps we can find a color very close to pink, like red," my mother suggests sympathetically.

"I know just the material," my grandma says. "There is no need to go shopping! The merchants here will just take advantage of us beautiful women anyway."

Grandma blinks and suddenly I am wearing a slightly mid-eastern inspired red dress of silky material with sequins on the neckline.

"Ha!" A familiar voice scoffs as green smoke fills the room. Suddenly, my Aunt Jeannie is standing in front of me. She looks me up and down and says, "That Anthony would be a fool to take her to the dance wearing such an old-fashioned dress as that!"

"Sister!" My mother cries, jumping up to hug her. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"Well, mother told me she would be making Pip Chicks today, so I decided to stop by for a bite before going dancing, but just look at this! You two are here designing a disgustingly ordinary dress for this poor girl to wear on one of the most important nights of her life! Well, thank Allah I arrived in time to save her."

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" Grandma asks frostily.

"Well, let's see. Come here, dear, and let me have a look at you," she tells me. After examining me for a few seconds, she smiles and says, "You have a wonderful figure. Almost as good as mine! So I will give you something that I myself have worn. It has proven to be very successful in my experience, if you know what I mean." She laughs mischievously.

I smile uneasily, knowing exactly what she meant. Aunt Jeannie blinks, and instantly I am wearing a short, strapless black dress with a long slit down one of the legs. My grandmother gasps, and my mom, looking horrified, blinks me back into normal clothes.

"What are you doing!" Aunt Jeannie yells. "It was so beautiful! A work of art! Did you two even see how it accentuated her- "

"Sister!" My mother interrupts before my aunt could say anything too embarrassing. "My daughter is fourteen years old! I will not have her wearing anything that- that- revealing in public! She has no need to accentuate her-her-" she pauses, giggling uncomfortably. Clearing her throat, she continues, "Now, I came here to get your ideas on the material to use, not the style! This," she says, blinking in my direction, "is the style of dress her father and I agreed on."

Looking down, I see that I am now wearing a long, red spaghetti strap dress with a small slit revealing one of my legs below the knee. It is perfect in every way, and I can tell that both my grandmother and my aunt agree. With the length, it appeases my grandmother, and I can tell that the tiny straps and the slit make my aunt happy.

"Oh, Mom. It's beautiful!" I gasp.

"Yes, it isn't bad, Sister Dear." Aunt Jeannie admits, circling me to see the dress from all angles.

"Thank you." My mother smiles, satisfied. "So, I am sure you two have ideas on the material, have you not?"

Sitting down, they begin to blink up thousands of different materials and adornments of all kinds, considering even the smallest details while I ate Grandma Jeannie's Pip Chicks.

They take so long, that by the time they are finished I have eaten almost the entire plate of Pip Chicks, making myself quite sick in the process.

Reaching over to take a Pip Chick, Aunt Jeannie realizes there are barely any left.

"Jeannie, sweetie, did you actually eat ALL the Pip Chicks?" she giggles.

As if on cue, I burp and clutch my stomach, groaning.

"Jeannie! Now that you have eaten yourself sick you will have no appetite for the hot dinner I prepared!" My mother scolds with a disappointed look on her face.

"Mom!" I cover my mouth with one hand at the thought of food.

"Oh, be easy on her. She doesn't feel well, and it's not as if this same thing hasn't happened with you when you were young, Sister Dear," my aunt says.

"Yes, and besides, she needs a little fat on her bones! She has always been too thin, and so have you!" Grandma says to my mother, accusingly.

"Well, I suppose we had better leave, then. Do you feel well enough to blink, darling?" she asks me.

I do (barely), and soon enough I am standing in my own bedroom.

"Would you feel better if you rested in your bottle, sweetie?" My mother asks, observing my pale-green face.

"I think so," I whisper, still holding my stomach, and we both smoke into my bottle. I curl up in a ball on the pink couch that circles the interior of my bottle.

"You know, my sister was not exactly lying when she said this had happened to me before. Pip Chicks are my favorite candy." She laughs softly. "I know all too well how you feel right now. Here," she says, blinking up a hot water bottle, "put this on your stomach. It always helped me."

I do, and it helps a little, so I shut my eyes and try to go to sleep. She smokes out then, to serve my father and brother dinner. I lay there thinking how great the day had started out and how it had ended with me feeling so bad. I groan again, and my mom smokes back into my bottle.

"I cannot eat when I know you are in here feeling so horrible." She says gently. Sitting down beside me, she strokes my hair and begins singing the beautiful Persian song she has sung to me since I was a baby. As I drift off to sleep, my last conscious thought was, "I sure hope the dance will end better than this..."


	6. Brunch with the Bellows

Entry 6: October 2

Dear Diary,

I just woke up, and, remembering everything that happened yesterday, I think that I will leave my powers on when I actually smoke out of my bottle. I'm sure that by now, my father has heard everything about last night, and I will probably be in some sort of trouble for it. My dad really doesn't have much patience or sympathy for little mishaps, although usually he only freaks out about genie-related problems. My situation last night was actually very human, so maybe he won't be so upset. Anyway, maybe he already left for work. Here I go...

Padding out to the dining room in my pajamas and slippers, I am horrified to see that not only is my father still here, but my Uncle Roger, Uncle Alfred, and Aunt Amanda are here as well. Oh no. I forgot that they were coming here for brunch today. Great.

"Well!" my Uncle Roger exclaims, smiling up at me from where he is seated at the dining room. "The sleeping beauty finally graces us with her presence! Feeling any better, sweetie?"

"Um, yes, I am... thank you, Uncle Roger," I say, looking quizzically at my mom.

"I told everyone earlier that you would probably sleep late this morning because you were up with a stomachache last night," Mom explained.

"Yes, I certainly hope you aren't getting the virus that's going around," Uncle Alfred says in a worried tone.

"I don't think so, Uncle Alfred." I assure him. "It was probably just something I ate. I feel much better now."

"Didja throw up, Jeannie?" Eric asks hopefully from the other side of the table.

The adults all laugh and I roll my eyes, sitting down and reaching for a piece of toast. Dad laughs as well, but he gives me a look that clearly says "we'll discuss this later". 

Well, I'm going to stop think-writing now. The rest of brunch probably won't be that interesting. Talk to you later!

Sincerely, Jeannie


	7. Reprimands

Entry 7: October 2  
Dear Diary, The Bellows have just left, and even though Uncle Roger is still here, my father has decided that this would be the perfect time to have our little talk.

"Jeannie?" my father calls me into the living room, where he is having coffee with Uncle Roger and my mom. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, dad," I say, sitting down next to Uncle Roger on the couch. "What's up?" Not thinking, I go to reach for a cookie on the plate that is set on the coffee table.

"Better put that down, Jeannie. Didn't you learn anything from yesterday's little incident at your grandmother's? You've had more than enough sugar to last you for the next week and a half." Dad says, looking at me sternly.

"Fine," I mumble and set down the cookie. Defensively, I add, "It wasn't really that big of a deal, you know. I'm ok now."

"But Jeannie, that isn't the point. Your grandmother worked hard to make those Pip Chicks- I should know, I tried to make them once- and she meant for them to be shared by everyone. Everyone was working very hard to make your dress perfect and then you go and thank them by doing something very immature and selfish. Now, the incident itself may not be so important, but."

"Wait a minute," Uncle Roger interrupts. "What is it exactly that she did?"

"Mama made a large platter of Pip Chicks to share with us while we were in Baghdad yesterday, Major Healey," my mother explains. "While the rest of us were considering the details of her dress, Jeannie ate almost all the Pip Chicks and made herself quite ill."

"Oh, is that all she did?" Uncle Roger chuckles. "O.D on Pip Chicks? Well, that could happen to anyone! What's the big deal, Tony?" I smile at him gratefully.

"The big deal is that she had absolutely no respect for her grandmother or anyone else that was there helping with the dress. And while Mama Jeannie is no favorite of mine, I think it would be nice if Jeannie went to Baghdad tomorrow and helped to make a new batch of Pip Chicks. Don't you agree, darling?" He asks, looking at my mother.

"Yes, I think that is a lovely idea. She always enjoys time with Mama, and after last night, I don't believe she needs any more punishment!" she smiles at me knowingly.

"Oh, were you very sick, sweetie?" My dad asks me, his expression becoming concerned.

"I felt pretty horrible. It got a lot worse when I blinked back here. When you blink, and you're in that sort of in-between place, right before you get where you want to go, you get sort of dizzy." Mom nods, knowing exactly what I'm talking about. "Usually I can handle that. But last night." I shudder, remembering the feeling.

"I know exactly what you mean!" Uncle Roger exclaims. My mother and I both laugh.

"Uncle Roger, how could you know? You aren't a genie!"

"But your mother has blinked me around quite a bit! I know how it feels to be blinked when you don't feel well. It's no picnic." He holds his side, as he often does.

"Oh, Major Healey, I am sorry. Sometimes I forget to consider how other people might be affected by what I do." Mom smiles, apologetically.

"It's ok, Jeannie. I'm used to it by now." Uncle Roger smiles in his usual easy-going manner.

I excuse myself then to go start my homework. So it has been decided that I'll go to Baghdad tomorrow to help Grandma Jeannie with her new Pip Chicks. I couldn't have asked for a better punishment, although I can't say I'm looking forward to seeing more Pip Chicks anytime soon.  
Until tomorrow!  
-Jeannie


	8. Worries and a Dress

Entry 8: October 3

Dear Diary, Today I have to go to Baghdad to help Grandma make her new batch of Pip Chicks. The Homecoming Dance is six days away, so she should be finished with my dress by now. I'm so excited to see how it turned out! Anyway, Aunt Jeannie is supposed to be at Grandma's today too, so I'm sure she'll have plenty of "tips" for how to act at the dance. I'm getting ready to leave now.

Just as I'm about to blink myself to Baghdad, I hear the loud splintering of glass and a scream downstairs. Blinking worriedly into the kitchen, I see my mom looking in shock at a pile of broken plates on the floor.

"Eric!" my dad yells furiously from his office upstairs. "What have you broken now? Another window? This one's coming out of your allowance, mister!"

"Da-ad!" Eric yells from his room. "I didn't do anything! Why do you always think it's me?"

Hearing this, my father comes downstairs anxiously to see what happened.

"Jeannie?" he asks softly when he sees my mom, still in shock from whatever happened. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I- I do not know, Master," she says. Now I know something's wrong because she only calls my dad 'Master' when she's nervous. "I just tried to blink the plates into the cupboard, and. they just fell to the floor!"

"You must have overworked your powers again. Why don't you go rest on the couch for a while," dad suggests gently, with a worried look on his face.

Mom shakes her head as if to say she didn't think that was the reason, but she gives in and lets him lead her to the living room.

"Dad? I'm going to go to Baghdad now," I say quietly.

"Huh? Oh. oh yeah, well, why don't you take your brother? He hasn't seen your grandmother in a while and your mother needs some peace and quiet."

I sigh. He's obviously so distracted with my mother he's forgotten that the last thing I want to do is drag my brother anywhere, much less Baghdad. But I agree, only because I can't even remember the last time my mother's powers failed and I'm kind of worried.

Blinking into my brother's room, I tell him where we're going. He looks at me like he's about to whine and complain, so I blink us off before he can even start- one of the many benefits to having a mortal brother.

"Jeannie! Eric! What a wonderful surprise- my grandchildren are actually coming to see me!" Grandma Jeannie says when we appear in her kitchen. She always acts as if she barely ever gets to see us, even though I was here only a couple days ago, and my mother has definitely told her I'd be coming today.

"Hi! We came to help you make more Pip Chicks!" I say.

"Oh, that is wonderful. I was just about to make more myself, but it is much more fun when I have my favorite little helpers!" Eric laughs and smiles childishly, fully knowing that being one of Grandma's "favorite little helpers" means he gets to lick the bowl after she's done.

Setting to work, we soon have the Pip Chicks made- a magical batch for us genies and a regular un-magical one for Eric to take home and share with Dad, who Grandma has grudgingly learned to tolerate over the years.

While Eric licks the extra Pip Chick batter from the bowl, Grandma takes me into another room to show me my dress.

"I certainly hope you like it. I thought it would make it more special if I sewed it by hand for the most part. Your Aunt Jeannie even helped me with the design on the front." Grandma Jeannie explains, as she pulls back the little curtain to a closet.

"Oh, Grandma!" I gasp. There in the closet is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It is made of a red gauzy material with sequins and decorative beads sewn in a loopy design on the front, and, as decided, it is long with tiny straps and a small slit down one side.

"Well, try it on, try it on!" Grandma grins, pleased with her work. I do, and it is a perfect fit. Suddenly, the room is filled with green smoke. My Aunt Jeannie appears, smiling when she sees me, and Grandma Jeannie greets her and leaves to go check on Eric.

"Oh, good show! You look simply marvelous in that dress, dah-ling! All those Pip Chicks don't show at all on your waistline."

"Um, thanks. Grandma told me you worked on the design. It's beautiful!"

"Well, you know, it's always good to have these little skills to back up stunning physical beauty. So, where is he taking you for dinner?"

"Dinner? Oh, well, we weren't really going to go out before the dance. He doesn't have that much money, and-"

"Sweetie, if he truly likes you he will take you out for dinner. Now, tell me, what is your favorite restaurant in Cocoa Beach?"

"Um. I really like this little Chinese place called The Golden East. But Anthony hates Chinese food!"

" Dah-ling, you can make a man eat shredded cardboard if you know the right tricks. Trust me, you flirt a little, do the whole "pretty and popular cheerleader" routine and he'll take you to China itself!"

I giggle. "Ok, I will. It really would be fun to go to dinner first. Maybe I can get Kellie and her date to come along, too."

Looking disgusted, Aunt Jeannie says, "Well, sure, if you want to completely kill the romance. Do you really want your friend and some boy tagging along on your date?"

"I guess not." I sigh. "I really don't know much about this stuff, do I?"

"You have a lot to learn," she admits. "But you're farther along now then your mother ever was. I've seen you at work- your flirting skills are remarkably high for your age. You remind me of me!" She laughs her deep, throaty laugh. "By the way, why isn't your mother here? I would have thought she'd want to see her daughter in her dress as soon as possible."

"Well, when I left she wasn't feeling very well. Her powers went all weird and she broke a bunch of dishes when she tried to blink them into the cupboard. My dad made her stay and rest."

"Hmmm, well that's strange. It isn't anywhere near the Day of the Ram. And even if it were, it would be happening to me too. Was she particularly upset about anything? Maybe she got in a fight with your father?" She looks at me almost hopefully.

I roll my eyes. "No, Aunt Jeannie. They are very happy with each other as usual. I think it's probably time for me to go now."

Eric walks in then, greeting Aunt Jeannie and carrying two separate plates of Pip Chicks. "One's for Mom." He explained. "I told Grandma her powers were acting funny and she said these would make her feel better."

Saying our goodbyes and thank-yous to Aunt Jeannie and Grandma, I blink us back to the house.

I found dad reading a newspaper quietly in the living room and my mother sleeping on the couch.

"She still isn't feeling good?" I ask.

"No. She's very tired, and although she doesn't have a fever, I'm worried she might be coming down with something. Anyway, how was your visit?"

"Well, you'll have to wait to see my dress, but look what we made you!" I present him with the mortal-friendly Pip Chicks.

"Ah, my favorite!" His eyes light up as he bites into one. "I'm so glad your grandmother and I can finally tolerate each other. I don't know what I'd do if I could never have my Pip Chicks! Don't tell your mother," he leans secretively towards me, "but she can never make them like your grandmother can!"

I turn towards the couch, expecting my mother to sit up and say, "I heard that!" and pretend to be angry. But she still lies there in a sound sleep.

"I hope mom's ok," I say worriedly. Until tomorrow.

Jeannie


	9. Hurricane and Genieflu

Entry 9: October 4

Dear Diary, Ok. I am seriously worried. My mom is totally sick and I don't know what's wrong with her. As I told you before, her powers aren't working right and she is SO tired. But this morning I woke up to the lovely sound of someone puking. Ah, the joys of having a bedroom right above my parents'. My mom is like, NEVER sick, so I figured it was either my dad (highly unlikely since Uncle Alfred always gives him vaccines to everything) or my little brother. Deciding it was the latter, I smoked into my bottle so I could get some undisturbed sleep. But about 10 minutes later, I was awakened again.

"Jeannie!"

"Hhmmrrfrrahhh?" I ask in a half-sleep.

"Jeannie, I need your help- get down here!"

"No-oooo!" I groan, but I get up because it's a Monday and if Dad's late for work because I didn't help him do whatever, he'll be seriously mad.

Blinking on my favorite outfit, makeup, and hairstyle I make my way down the stairs. "Dad? What do you want me to- whoa!"

I stare in awe out the window, where rain is beating down and the sky is dark and cloudy. Trees sway back and forth in the cutting wind.

"Big storm. May be the start of a hurricane," my dad says, coming hurriedly out of my parents' bedroom. "It came in very quickly- the first warnings were only a few hours ago."

"So I don't have school?" I ask.

"No, now please go in and help your mother- she's been sick all morning."  
"That's her getting sick! I thought it was Eric!"

"No, your brother's upstairs. I need to go check on him to make sure he's ok. Go help your mother!"

I make my way through the bedroom and into my parents' bathroom, where my mom is sitting on her knees on the floor near the toilet, pale and shaking and leaning against the edge of the bathtub for support.

"Mom?" I ask carefully, walking over to her. "Are you feeling any be- "

Suddenly her eyes go wide and she grabs the edge of the toilet for dear life and gets sick again.

"Whoa! That's really gross," I say, without thinking. Realizing how unsympathetic I sound, I try to think of what she always does whenever I get sick like this.

"It's ok, Mom," I say, holding her hair back for her, and when she's done, I blink up a cool, wet cloth and hold it against her forehead. Dad comes back in then, and I let him take over, since now I feel kind of sick myself. Clearly, I will never be a nurse when I grow up.

"Jeannie?" Eric asks, coming down the stairs. "Can you make me breakfast? I'm hungry!"

"Eric. How could you possibly be hungry after THAT!"

"After what?" he asks, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Never mind," I sigh. "What do you want?" So that was my morning. It's about noon now, and I am so bored I could scream. Dad's not letting me blink anywhere because Mom's still sick and he needs me to help with things- more specifically, he needs my powers to help with things. I suggested transferring my powers to him, but he just said, "I tried that before, I'm not doing it again!" Since when has he tried it?

Anyway, if you can believe it, I'm actually writing this the old- fashioned way- that's how bored I am. The weather's gotten worse, and on the news they say it's the beginning of a hurricane, so no school for me for quite a while. The only problem is that the Homecoming Dance is on Saturday. The hurricane will be over by then, but if the school is damaged- no dance. Luckily, I have already blinked the school to be indestructible, so that isn't a problem. However, if the hurricane is very bad, they will have to postpone the dance, and my powers aren't strong enough to protect the whole town. But other than that, there is nothing new to say, except that I am very worried about Mom. She doesn't have a fever at all, so could that mean.? No, of course not. She's far too old to be pregnant again, isn't she? Well, wait, in genie years, she isn't old at all. So maybe. Wow, that's way too much to think about right now. I'm sure she just has this weird genie-flu thing. I hope.

Until something interesting happens,

Jeannie


	10. A Visit from Uncle Roger

Entry 10: October 4

Dear Diary,

It has been about an hour, and FINALLY something interesting has happened! About 30 minutes after I finished writing my last entry, we heard a frantic pounding at the door, and:

"Tony! Jeannie! Quick- let me in!" the muffled cries of someone at our door startled me out of a boredom-induced nap.

"Oh- Jeannie can you get that?" my dad asked in a stressed-out tone, still in the bedroom taking care of my mother.

"Sure, Dad," I yawned. I walked over to the door and opened it, where I was almost run over by my Uncle Roger, who bolted into the room. He was soaking wet and shivering, so I blinked him out of his wet uniform and into cozy pajamas and slippers.

"Uncle Roger!" I cried. "What are YOU doing here? Don't you know this is a hurricane?"

"Don't I know? Don't I know! I've been living this hurricane first- hand for the last hour!"

He was so shaken up I didn't ask him to explain right away, I just lead him to the couch where my brother and I had created a nest of blankets and pillows- perfect for watching tv (the power lines weren't working, but of course that was no problem for me) and napping. He sat down and I blinked a mug of my famous hot chocolate (Persian recipe) into his hands.

"Oh," he sighed. "Thanks, Jeannie. It's raining cats and dogs out there! I was on my way back from Orlando when I heard the storm warnings on the radio, and the weather was getting worse the closer I got to Cocoa Beach. Then a few blocks away from here, a palm tree blew over onto the road right in front of me! I slammed on the brakes, and my car went over on the side of the road."

"Oh, Uncle Roger!" I gasped. "Are you hurt?"

"No," he shook his head. "But I couldn't get my car out of the little ditch it was in. I knew your house was nearby, so I decided to run over here. How's everyone holding up?"

"Not very well, actually. Dad and Eric and I are fine, but Mom's been sick all morning. My dad's in the bedroom taking care of her right now."

"Sick, huh? That's too bad. Is it a genie thing?"

"We don't know. She doesn't have a fever, but then lots of genie- sicknesses don't come with fevers."

"Well," he said, getting up, "I should go see if I can help." Uncle Roger walked into the bedroom and I blinked myself invisible and followed. That way, my dad couldn't see me and ask me to get anything for him, and I could see what's going on.

"Hey, Rog, what are you doing here?" My dad asked. He was sitting on the bed beside my mom, who was curled up in her old pink harem costume, holding her stomach and looking miserable.

"Well, I was on my way back from Orlando when a palm tree fell in front of my car. I swerved to avoid it, and my car crashed into a ditch on the side of the road."

"Oh, Major Healey! You were not hurt, were you?" Mom asked, sitting up slowly.  
"No, Jeannie, I'm fine. But I heard you're sick. What's wrong?"

"Oh," she sighed, lying back down. "It is my stomach, Major Healey. I have been sick all morning and I am so tired."

"We aren't sure what's wrong, Rog," my dad added. "She doesn't seem to have a fever, but her powers aren't working at all and she can't keep anything down."

"I'm sorry Jeannie. Maybe this is the wrong time to ask, but I sort of need a place to stay until this storm lets up."

"Of course you can stay here, Rog. Maybe you could help with the kids and taking care of Jeannie?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Is there anything you need, Jeannie?"

"Just peace and quiet, Major Healey. Perhaps you could play a game with the children? They must be very bored. And please thank Jeannie for her help earlier, and tell her to rest her powers because I do not want her to catch whatever I have, and­--"

"Darling, just relax. I'm sure Roger has a handle on everything," my dad assured her.

Uncle Roger nodded, and walked back out to the living room where my brother was watching tv.

"Hey buddy, you wanna play a board game or something?"

"Hey, cool, Uncle Roger's here! Sure, I'll go get one!" Eric bounded off to find a board game, and I blinked myself visible again and curled up on the couch, sighing. Uncle Roger looked over at me, concerned. "What's the matter, sweetie? You don't feel sick, do you?"

"No, I'm just worried. The Homecoming dance is probably going to be cancelled, and Mom, well, you don't think she could be pregnant, do you?"

"Pregnant! Well. I don't know. That's kind of what it sounds like, but you never can be sure with genies. You said it yourself that it could be a number of genie sicknesses, and besides, your parents are getting older, even though your mother looks exactly the same as she did before you were born."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah! Well, maybe she has a couple more laugh lines, but-"

"Uncle Roger! I meant, 'really, you don't think she could be pregnant'."

"Oh! Well, no, I think it's probably just the flu or something. Hey I know, why don't you check out that book I gave your father before you were born? 'The Care of Genies' or something like that. Maybe you could figure out what she has."

So now I'm flipping through the book, reading all sorts of facts. Since I'm a genie, too, most of this stuff applies to me, so I find it really interesting. I'm still not sure what's wrong with Mom though. Maybe later I can talk to her personally and ask if there's a possibility that she's having a baby. More later!

Jeannie


	11. Pickles and Peanut Butter?

Entry 11: STILL October 4

Dear Diary,

Well, Dad has finally fallen asleep, so I can talk to Mom alone now. I'm not sure how to bring it up, exactly, but I HAVE to know if she's pregnant. I mean, this could totally change my life. And besides, if I have to play one more game of Monopoly with Uncle Roger and Eric, I think I'll shoot myself. Here goes.

Walking up to the door of my parents' bedroom, I go to knock but the door swings open itself, and, surprisingly, my mom is standing, looking way better, on the other side.  
"Whoa, Mom, what are you doing up?"

"Well, I actually feel much better now. I am still not quite sure what was wrong. Did you need me for something, sweetie?"

"Um, no. Well, actually, yes. Could we maybe talk.alone?" I glance pointedly towards the living room, where Uncle Roger and Eric are trying to look as if they are immensely interested in their tenth Monopoly game, but of course I know they are listening.

"Oh, of course. Why do we not chat in the kitchen? I am STARVING!" My eyebrows must have shot up at this like my dad's always do, because she adds, defensively, "Well, this morning I lost just about everything I ate yesterday, so it is as if I have not eaten for two days! Oh, but it feels more like twenty. do we have any pickles?" "Um, I could blink some up for you," I say feeling completely confused at this sudden change in my mother.

Once she is busy eating her pickles (dipped in peanut butter! Ewww!) I decide to question her.

"You know, Mom," I say carefully, "aren't you wondering if maybe there's nothing wrong with you at all? Like maybe something is very, very right?" I look at her hintingly.

She stops eating for a minute and looks at me thoughtfully. "Sweetie, I can understand why you might have come to that conclusion, but of course you realize, your father is not exactly a young man anymore, and- "

"Mom." I interrupt seriously. "You and I both know that when he had such bad arthritis a few years ago, you restored him with the health and body of a 35 year old man. I watched you do the incantation, remember?"

"Well, I suppose that is true. But I never had morning sickness with either you or your brother, and I cannot imagine that it would be any different now."

"It could be different this time!" I shout, growing impatient. "Mom, don't you even want to consider the possibility that you could be pregnant again? Wouldn't you WANT another baby?"

"Of course I do!" She says, raising her voice. "But there are so many odds against it. I do not want to get my hopes up, nor your father's! And with my powers gone completely, also another symptom I did not have when pregnant with you or your brother, I am beginning to wonder if maybe I am just… aging. Sometimes genies lose their powers in their old age, and. and-" she can't finish as her eyes fill with tears and she starts sobbing.

"Mom, are you crazy! You are NOT old, not even in human standards! You have hundreds, probably thousands of years left! You're being totally irrational," I add gently as I wrap my arms around her.

"Oh, I am sorry," she says between sobs. "I- I just cannot understand what is happening to me! This is just so different from anything I have experienced before, and I did not know what to think."

"It's ok, Mom. But I think that you should go to see Grandma while you still feel up to it. She'll be able to tell you what's going on, and I can handle everything here until you get back."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Let me tell you one thing, my beautiful daughter: If I am pregnant with another child, he or she could never have a better big sister than you." Folding her arms, she blinks to leave, but it makes that weird noise it always does when we blink and we don't feel well. That's one cool thing about being a genie- we can always tell how others are feeling by the sound it makes when they blink. I am told, however, that mortals cannot hear that sound.

"Oh, Jeannie. Could you please blink me to my mothers'?"

"Of course, Mom," I say, folding my arms. She disappears then, and now I have probably hours to wait until I know anything. But I will NOT play another board game with Uncle Roger. I am not that bored. Maybe I will invite Kellie over (telepathically, of course, since the phones aren't working).

Kellie. I say in my head. Tell your parents you have a headache and are going to take a long nap. I'm blinking you over in ten minutes!


	12. And so it begins

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For some reason, in transferring this story from another site, I lost two chapters between the last one and this one. So for that reason, here is a little summary of what occurred in those chapters so you aren't lost:

RECAP: Jeannie came back from the doctor's and announced that not only was she pregnant, but her baby was expected to be the strongest djinn ever since the Blue Djinn and Hadji. Teen Jeannie gets very jealous and, realizing after the baby's born she wouldn't get any attention, blinks to her Aunt Jeannie for help in getting her parents' full attention while she still can. Aunt Jeannie helps her devise a plan to pretend to be a witch.

Thanks for the patience!

October 11, 8:35 am.

"Aaaa!" I heard my dad scream from downstairs. It was like _seriously_ early in the morning, like _way_ before when I usually get up when I don't have any school, and I really was not ready to be disturbed.

I yawned and pulled my covers up over my head. I should have slept in my bottle where it was quiet, but by the time I blinked myself home last night, it was so late I just collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

"Eric! How many times do I have to tell you to pick up your toys off the living room floor! I just tripped over one _again_!" my dad yelled.

I had to smile at that. Dad was constantly falling over something either Eric left on the floor or Mom or I blinked in.

_Mom._ "Ugh," I sighed, finally remembering last night's events. "Well, at least I have a plan."

Climbing out of bed, I blinked myself into the carefully selected attire Aunt Jeannie and I both felt was appropriate for what I was about to do.

"Aunt Jeannie," I called softly. The room soon filled with green smoke and my aunt appeared, yawning and stretching her arms in the air.

"I don't recall anything in the plan saying we had to begin this early," she muttered.

"Well, for the plan to work, I have to start acting completely unlike myself," I reminded her. "And _that_ means getting up early."

"Well, hang on, you aren't ready yet. For your look to be complete, you have to do your hair and makeup right. It definitely won't work if your hair still looks all 'sweet-as-honey' light brown. Here," she said, blinking in my direction and handing me a mirror. "What do you think?"

"Aunt Jeannie!" I cried, tugging at my hair helplessly as I gazed at my reflection. "My _hair_! What did you do!"

"Trust me, it's perfect," she said impatiently. "And your makeup—what do you think of it?"

"Well," I said blankly, "I guess it's right for the occasion." Aunt Jeannie at least knew what she was talking about when it came to makeup and anything having to do with looks. When I was around five years old, she decided she looked too old, so she did an incantation to make her look young for the rest of her life. According to mom, she still looks exactly like she did before I was born.

"Okay, dah-ling, it's showtime!" Aunt Jeannie said with a grin. "I'll be watching—make me proud!"

I smiled and made my way down the stairs. Out the window, I could see it was still pouring down rain. Uncle Roger would still be here. Good. An even bigger audience.

"Good morning, sweetheart," my dad said when he heard me coming down the stairs. "Yeah, good morning," Uncle Roger and Eric mumbled.

What? This was so not the reaction I expected from my "new look". I turned around the corner to the living room, only to find them completely enthralled in a football game. 'Figures,' I thought, rolling my eyes.

I sighed deeply, and said, "Hello, father, uncle, and brother," in a depressed tone.

" 'Father'?" Dad asked, still watching the game. "Whatever happened to "Dad"? You're making me sound old!"

I looked down helplessly at my miniature Aunt Jeannie who was sitting in a pocket of my shirt. "Don't give up so easily, you're being just like your mother! You want attention—remember the baby!"

I nodded with restored determination and sighed again. "Age is all you really have in this lifetime," I said slowly, making sure I still sounded depressed and bored. "Everything leaves you, but life will never stop dwindling down until all you have is a useless memory of what once was, and death takes over."

Aunt Jeannie laughed and gave me the thumbs-up, and I almost giggled too; I had no idea what I was saying, but I knew it worked—Dad turned off the TV with a strange expression on his face and turned to look at me.

"Jeannie!" He yelled, startling my Uncle Roger and Eric. "What have you done to yourself! Your hair… your face!" Uncle Roger just stared at me with his mouth open, and Eric immediately burst out laughing.

I had to admit, I looked totally weird. Thanks to Aunt Jeannie, I now had jet-black hair, and my eyes were completely dark from black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. I was also wearing black lipstick and absolutely no blush—Aunt Jeannie said I had to look pale to add to the "dark" affect.

My clothing wasn't much better: I was dressed from head to toe in black, a color pretty much banned from my normal wardrobe because my parents always said "good girls have no need for an ugly color like black." But then, I wasn't a good girl anymore, now was I?

"Young lady, _just wait_ until your mother sees you in this ridiculous costume!" my dad said furiously. "JEANNIE!"

"What is it, Anthony?" my mother called from the bedroom, sounding tired.

"Come have a look at our lovely daughter, please," Dad requested with a fake smile in my direction.

"Yes, An-" my mother stopped short and gasped in horror. "Daughter! What have you done!"

I swallowed hard before answering. Both parents now; this was the real test. "Whatever do you mean, mother?" I sighed in my new bored, depressed voice.

"Your beautiful hair! Who has done this to you!" My mother cried.

I rolled my eyes. I was obviously such a goody-two-shoes, my mother didn't even think I was capable of doing this myself. "I did it," I sighed, "I felt like a change.

"You know—_change_," I said dramatically, throwing my arms in the air, "the change that hurtles us into the inevitable doom that awaits us all!"

"Darling, what is wrong?" my mother asked, a look of worry suddenly replacing her angry one.

"Maybe it's a genie thing?" Uncle Roger suggested, coming over to stand by my father.

My mother nodded, obviously thinking that was the case. "Come, daughter, we will go to see Hadji."

"No!" I yelled, shocking everyone. "I don't want to go see Hadji! Whenever something's wrong with me, you always think it's because I'm a genie


	13. Listening in

October 11, 9:15 am.

"A WHAT!" My father yelled at me in disbelief. But that was nothing compared to the look my mom was giving me: everyone knew witches were the exact opposite of genies, and to say you want to be one…well, let's just say it's the equivalent of a human saying they wanted to be a demon. It's very, very bad.

"Daughter," Mom said to me through gritted teeth, "go to your bottle NOW."

I did as I was told, but, in keeping with my new persona, I made sure to sigh in a deeply depressed way on my way back up the stairs.

Once I was safely in my room, Aunt Jeannie blinked herself back out of my pocket and collapsed on the bed in laughter.

"Oh, that was just _too _good!" she cried, grinning at me. "See, I told you it'd work. Now aren't you happy you have such a nice aunt to help you in your time of need?"

"But I got in trouble!" I said, not bothering to hide my disappointment. "_You_ said they'd be worried about me and start paying me more attention, and instead I just got sent to my room so they can go back to ignoring me. When is this plan going to work?"

"Oh, but it is," she replied mischievously. "They may be a little upset, but they are definitely worried about you. Wanna hear what they're saying?"

"Yeah!" I said eagerly, forgetting my unhappy mood. Aunt Jeannie blinked, and something looking like a radio popped into her hands. She fiddled with the dials for a minute, and suddenly we could hear everything my parents were saying downstairs:

"What is going _on_ with her!" my dad yelled, obviously just as mad as he was a minute ago.

"I do not know, Anthony," my mother replied, "but I do know that what she just said is incredibly horrible for any genie to say, and she knew it. Witches are our mortal enemies—they use their powers for evil, and they hate genies."

"Have you ever met one?" my dad asked.

"Well, no," my mother admitted. "But that is what the great Hadji has always told us, and he makes sure every genie is aware of it from a very young age. Oh, Anthony!" she cried again, suddenly sounding on the verge of tears, "I am just so upset! She has never acted like this before, but lately she has been so rebellious and defiant, and I do not know what to do!"

"Oh, Darling," my father said, his voice softening considerably. "She's a teenager now, and while that's certainly no excuse for her behavior, we can't let it upset us so much. Especially now with the baby; you shouldn't be under so much stress. Why don't you go lie down while I go up and have a _long_ talk with our daughter?"

"Alright, Anthony," I heard my mother reply before I hurriedly switched off the radio.

"Aunt Jeannie, what do I do now!" I asked her, panicking. "We haven't gone over this part of the plan! What do I do?"

"Calm down, dah-ling, I knew this was coming," she replied slowly, obviously a little disturbed by the loving tone in my father's voice when he was talking to my mother. "Act just as depressed as you were downstairs, and whatever you do, _don't_ cave in when he guilt-trips you!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You heard him. He's worried about your mother, and he's going to come up here, lecture you, and then try to make you feel bad by saying you're going to make your mother sick. But _don_'_t_ give in! We want to get you to the point where they think something is seriously wrong with your emotional state—that you really are depressed. That will turn the guilt around on _them_ and get you attention. _Good_ attention," she added, seeing the skeptical look I shot her.

"Ok, fine!" I said hurriedly, hearing my dad coming up the stairs. "Now hurry and leave, because I'm supposed to be in my bottle!"

Aunt Jeannie just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Where's your appreciation for your aunt's brilliant idea?"

"I'll thank you when it works!" I shot back, and quickly smoked into my bottle. I heard Aunt Jeannie blink away, right before my bedroom door opened and I felt my bottle being shaken gently.

"Jeannie, I need to have a word with you," my father said. "Come out now, please."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before smoking out: It was showtime again.


	14. Confrontation

October 11, 10:00 am.

Smoking out of my bottle to talk to Dad, I was seriously worried about what I was about to say. I mean sure, I was determined to get attention and all, but I feel guilty easily, and my father knows this. I had to stay strong.

"Yes, father?" I sighed once I had materialized. Dad was sitting on my bed and frowned at me when he saw that I still was dressed in all-black clothes, complete with the new hair and makeup.

"First of all, young lady, there will be no more 'Father' or 'Oh, the world is a miserable place of death'. I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but it is going to stop _now._ Do you hear me?"

"I can't help the way I feel, _Father_," I replied, staring him straight in the eye. Inside I was practically melting with fear—I have never been one for confrontation. But I made sure to keep a calm face to convince him that I was serious. I raised an eyebrow at him, and instantly I regretted it: the eyebrow thing was his move—he knew I meant it to be disrespectful.

"Now listen here, Jeannie Lynn Nelson!" My father shouted, jumping up from my bed. "You have _never_ been this disrespectful or confrontational before! What is _wrong_ with you? At any other time, I _might_ have humored your little witch phase, but do you realize how fragile your mother is right now? Do you! She can't deal with this, nor should she have to. You have always been such a sweet, agreeable girl…" he trailed off.

"I don't know what's going on," he finally said quietly, "but your mother is extremely worried about you, and who knows what damage that may do to the baby. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Even though I expected everything he'd said, the passion and anger he said it with shocked me momentarily, and I had to fight hard to keep from apologizing and hugging him, as I normally would have done.

"All I can say," I began slowly, "is that I can't help how I'm feeling. The world is a dark and evil place, and all I'm doing is going with the flow. If the world is dark and evil, than I will be too. You know I hate confrontation."

"Sweetheart, this should be such a happy time for you!" Dad said, his anger visibly slipping away. "Your mother's having a baby, you don't have to go to school… what could be dark and evil about your life right now?"

'_You said it for me,'_ I thought bitterly. "Father, I cannot explain. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a full moon tonight and I must prepare herbs for a spell."

Dad just stared at me, apparently shocked that I really was going through with the whole witch thing, and turned for the door.

Just before leaving, he turned back to me looking defeated and said, "I'm going to discuss this with your mother to decide what we'll be doing about this. But from now on, you keep your spells and witch business quiet. I don't want you upsetting your mother."

Dad shut the door, and I just stood there, partly relieved that I had kind of gotten away with it, but mostly upset that I was making my parents… upset.

"Good job, Dah-ling, I was watching and you did great," said Aunt Jeannie, materializing with a cloud of green smoke. "Soon, you will have everyone's attention."

"Aunt Jeannie," I groaned, falling face-down on my bed, "I think it would have been easier if I just played sick."


	15. Striking Out

October 11, 1:00 pm.

"Dah-ling, I just thought of the best idea!" Aunt Jeannie suddenly announced. I was sitting on my bed, reading a magazine, and she was braiding my hair, which was still completely black.

"What?" I asked wearily, already getting tired of her original "best idea".

"_You_ should go on a hunger strike," she said, grinning at me.

"Are you kidding? That's a horrible idea!" I exclaimed.

Aunt Jeannie sighed and rolled her eyes. "My dah-ling niece, how could you be so naive? Your parents are probably going to decide just to let you go though your phase, and that eventually you'll come to your senses and be yourself again. If you refuse to eat for a few days, and keep up with your little witch act, you'll have all the attention you could ever want."

"A few _days_?! I can't go without food for days— I'll starve!"

She rolled her eyes again. "You don't actually have to _starve_. Just make them think you are by refusing food. Hadji hasn't taught you how to blink food yet, has he?"

I shook my head. "Hadji says that getting all the ingredients right is too hard, so all I know how to blink right now is hot chocolate, because I made up the recipe myself. Otherwise, I need my mom to help me."

"Great, then if you refuse food from them, they'll know you aren't just blinking it up for yourself in here. I'll just blink you all the food you want right now, and I'll come back in a couple days to see how everything's going."

"Well… alright, I guess that could work," I said.

"Ok, then, what kind of food do you want?" She asked me, crossing her arms.

"Pipchicks!" I replied, excitedly. "And ice cream. And those strawberry candies I like. Oh, maybe I should have something healthy-ish. Pizza too!"

Aunt Jeannie blinked four times, and tons of the food I asked for appeared on my desk. "The ice cream will never melt," she informed me. "Have fun!" And with a blink, she was gone.

Half an hour later, there was a knock at my door. "Jeannie?" I heard my dad say.

"Yes, father?" I replied, blinking the food under my bed before he came in.

Dad sighed deeply before saying, "Your mother and I have come to a decision. Until you can come to your senses and get out of this witch phase, you will not be leaving your room."

"But-" I started to protest.

"No arguments, young lady," my dad said. "You should have thought of the consequences of your actions. You will stay in this room until you can come out and behave properly. And," he paused, "we didn't want to have to threaten you with this, but we have no choice. If at any time you blink out of this room or blink anything in to amuse yourself, like a tv or your favorite celebrity, your mother will call Hadji and have your powers suspended."

"No way!" I shouted at him. Having your powers suspended is the third worst thing that could ever happen to a genie. The second worst thing would be getting trapped in a bottle and put on a desert island like my mother was, and the very worst thing would be having your powers taken away permanently. That hasn't had to happen to anyone yet, thank goodness, but every once in a while someone (usually my Aunt Jeannie) gets their powers suspended for bad behavior, and it's always the talk of Baghdad when it happens.

"But it doesn't have to happen," my dad reminded me with a smile, obviously enjoying the fact that he had the upperhand. "All you have to do is forget this witch business and go back to being my favorite little genie. But for now, enjoy your room."

He shut my door and left, and I laid down and screamed into my mattress. It wasn't fair! They couldn't threaten me with that! Where was the love and sympathy and worry? Was Aunt Jeannie's plan ever going to work?

But I couldn't just give up. At least Aunt Jeannie had a plan. What would I have done without her? Probably nothing—I would've just sat by hopelessly while my baby brother or sister got all the glory.

Actually, since it'll still be the most powerful genie, the baby will _still_ get all the glory. But when mom got back from Baghdad, she had said that she was already two and a half months along. So that means that for the next six and a half months, I will still be the only powerful child, really the only powerful _person_ in the whole family, and I should be getting the attention I deserve.

"Jeannie?" There was another knock at my door. This time it was my mother.

"Yes, mother?" I asked in my "depressed" voice.

She came in, carrying a tray with a sandwich and some fruit on it. "I brought you lunch, sweetie," she said.

"I'm not hungry," I replied.

"Darling, I am sorry you must stay in here," she said, setting the tray down on my nightstand. "but your father and I feel that it is for your own good. So please, eat your lunch. I made you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich—your favorite."

"Sorry, mother," I said, blinking the tray away. "but there won't be any more peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for me. I'm officially on a hunger strike."

"Oh," she replied, looking at me strangely. "Alright then. Call me when you change your mind." She turned around and left, closing the door behind her.

"What?" I said out loud. That was not the immediate shock and concern I was expecting. "Wait a minute—she said _when_ I change my mind, not _if_ I change my mind! She doesn't think I can do it! Well, I'll show her. Now, where did I blink those pipchicks?"

I blinked, and the plate of pipchicks floated up from underneath my bed. "Ah, here they are," I said, sighing happily and popping one in my mouth. "You know, when you think about it, this is actually a valuable experience for me. Here I am in my room, practically on my own except for the occasional disturbances from my parents. I get to do what I want (for the most part), and eat what I want. This is great practice for when I go off to college!" I put another pip chick in my mouth and sat there chewing it, then frowned.

"And already I'm talking to myself. That can't be good." Jumping up off my bed, I went over to my desk where I had some magazines, picked one, and jumped back on my bed.

'Hopefully the time will pass quickly,' I thought. 'I can't wait until my parents finally realize that I'm serious about everything I'm doing. Then I'll finally be able to do whatever I want and have a little fun."


	16. Back to Plan A

October 15, 8:00 pm.

I was laying in bed miserably when Aunt Jeannie decided to blink back in.

With a cloud of green smoke, she materialized sitting on top of my dresser, which is across from my bed on the other side of the room.

"Ah, there you are! Whatever are you doing in _bed_, it isn't as if you have a bedtime when you're all alone in here."

"Aunt Jeannie," I said, sitting up slowly so that I was leaning against the pillows piled on my bed, "I haven't been able to get out of bed all day."

"What?! They confined you to your _bed_?! I thought for sure they'd be in agony over you by now, giving you everything you wanted and showering you with attention." She stopped for a second and looked at me carefully. "Dah-ling, are you feeling all right? You're looking a little pale." She walked over and placed her hand on my forehead, actually looking a little concerned.

"I don't have a fever," I said, waving her hand away. "I just haven't eaten anything but pizza, pipchicks, and ice cream in four days. How do you think I feel?"

"Oh, is _that_ all?" She asked, rolling her eyes but looking a little relieved. "Did your parents catch on?"

"No, they just think I look sick because I haven't eaten anything. But they're really worried—now that the hurricane has cleared up and most of the damage has been fixed, they say I won't be able to go to school when it starts back up in a few days, and tomorrow they're having Uncle Alfred come over to look at me."

"My, that is a problem!" Aunt Jeannie said, biting her carefully manicured nails. "I forgot about school. And this Alfred guy, he's a doctor, right?" I nodded. "Then he'll be able to tell that you aren't starving—in fact, you're quite the opposite," she said, looking down at me and raising her eyebrows. "You're going to ruin your figure with all this overeating, dah-ling."

"Aunt Jeannie," I said slowly, closing my eyes, "please don't mention eating ever again."

"Oh, right, I suppose we should deal with your little tummy ache before we handle the bigger issues," she said. "Let me see your stomach, dah-ling."

Confused, I moved the covers and she placed her hand on my stomach, doing a strange blink: three blinks right eye, one blink left eye, two blinks both eyes. Suddenly, I felt way, way better.

"Aunt Jeannie, how did you do that?" I asked her.

"What, _that_?" she asked, surprised. "Isn't that what your mother always does when you get sick?"

"No," I replied. "She just gives me human medicine or something like that. I never knew there was a blink to fix sicknesses."

"Only simple ones," she answered, "but still, your mother must be aware of it. Hmm," she said, raising an eyebrow at me, "I wonder why she just lets you suffer like that."

"Yeah, I wonder too," I replied. 'and I wonder if she would ever let the perfect genie baby suffer like that,' I thought to myself. Probably not.

"Now, what are we going to do about this doctor?" Aunt Jeannie asked, bringing my thoughts back to the situation at hand.

"I'm not sure," I replied, "but if I dropped the whole not-eating thing, there wouldn't be any reason for Uncle Alfred to come. And that part of the plan doesn't seem to be working anyway, so…"

"Yes," Aunt Jeannie said, nodding slowly, "good idea. You could claim you were just fasting because it was a witch holiday or something. And by bringing up the witch thing again, your parents will be sure not to call Dr. Bellows, for fear that you will say something in front of him."

"Great. And they'll be really relieved that I've started eating again, so maybe then the initial witch thing won't seem so bad to them, and they'll let me come out of my room and give me more attention."

"Sounds good, dah-ling," she replied, then looked towards the door. "Someone's coming. I'd better go, unless you need me to stay?"

"No, you can leave," I said, suddenly feeling a little skeptical. "Aunt Jeannie, before you go, how come you're helping me so much? I mean, you've never really taken a big interest in my life before now, and it seems like you're spending a lot of energy over this."

"Does an aunt need an excuse to help her only niece?" Aunt Jeannie asked, looking hurt. "I know how hard these growing-up problems can be, and I only want to help you through them. Can I do that?"

"Of course, Aunt Jeannie," I said, feeling bad for doubting her. "I appreciate the help."

"I'm glad. I'll be back tomorrow," she replied, crossing her arms.

Aunt Jeannie disappeared right as my bedroom door swung open, revealing my mom, who was standing there sadly with another tray of food.

"I do not suppose you would want a snack before bed?" she asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

'Oh my gosh, why does she have to look so sad and hopeful?' I thought, instantly feeling guilty.

"Actually, mother, I'm very hungry," I replied.

"Oh!" she said, looking extremely happy. "Oh good! Well, I have brought you some grapes, but I am sure that after three days, you will want something a bit more filling. What would you like?"

"Anything, mother."

"Alright, well, how about some pipchicks?" she suggested. "Or some pizza?"

"NO!" I shouted, a bit louder than I meant to. "I mean, how about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Just a simple sandwich was all I wanted. And really, it was pretty much the only decent thing she could make with her own hands.

My mom nodded and left, and before long my father came up to my room.

"So," he said with a smile, "I heard you're eating again. I'm glad you're finally getting out of this strange phase, with the witch business and all that."

"Oh, I still want to be a witch," I replied. "I was only refusing to eat because I was fasting for the 'Cycle of Changing Leaves.'"

"The cycle of what, now?" my father asked, raising his eyebrows.

"The Cycle of Changing Leaves," I repeated. "I was fasting, along with all the other witches of the earth, in appreciation of Rhaidlhea, the guiding witch of autumn."

Believe it or not, I was actually not making this stuff up. In my boredom over the past few days, I'd actually blinked up a book about witches, straight from Hadji's library (hopefully he won't notice!), since I was curious about the creatures I was portraying. There was a whole chapter about "guiding witches", the strongest and most honored witches that were honored with fasting and other means of celebration. Rhaidlhea is the most honored of all, and is recognized every autumn by all witches.

My father just stared at me in total shock, then smiled smugly. "I find it interesting that the 'Cycle of Changing Leaves' just happened to end right before Dr. Bellows was supposed to come and have a look at you," he said. "But for your information, your Uncle Alfred will still be coming. I'd like him to do a psychological analysis on you."

My jaw dropped momentarily, but I regained my composure and replied, "Yes, father, I think a psychological analysis sounds fine. I'm sure Uncle Alfred will be more than interested in the fact that I'd like to become a witch, and that I'm tired of dealing with being a genie like my mother. Maybe he'd be able to help me. I think I'll tell him all about it."

This time my father's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

Gritting his teeth, my father replied, "Fine. Uncle Alfred will not be coming. But just to have you know, if your mother wasn't in the condition she's in, and if it wouldn't put our whole family in jeopardy, you can bet I'd have you in his office right now."

He turned his back and went to walk out the door, then turned around and said, "Oh, and starting tomorrow, you can come out of your room. Normally, you'd be staying in here until you could get your act together, but your mother doesn't think it's healthy for a young girl to be shut in for so long. With all that time in her bottle, I suppose she would know. But I'm warning you, if your behavior gets too out of hand, your mother and I will be calling Hadji, and desperate measures will be taken." With that, he turned around and left, shutting my door behind him.

I sighed with relief. Never before have I played such mind games with my father, or been so defiant. It was really hard! No wonder Aunt Jeannie had to do an anti-aging incantation. Doing this could really age a person… even a genie.

On the other hand, I was finally being let out of my room, and at least my mom wasn't completely mad at me anymore, even if my dad still was.

Finally, it seemed I would be getting some quality attention. But I had no idea what was in store for me later…


	17. Revelations

October 16, 9:30 AM.

I woke up this morning to sun streaming through my window and the relieving fact that I would finally be getting out of my room.

Carefully, I applied dark makeup to my face and got dressed in my "witch" outfit. Now that I was being let out again, I had to keep up my little act without making my dad too angry, just in case he was really serious about calling Hadji.

Solemnly, I walked downstairs and joined Eric at the breakfast table. My dad was making breakfast in the kitchen, but my mom was nowhere to be seen—probably still in bed or something.

"Jeannie," Eric said suddenly.

"What?" I didn't have to keep up the witch thing so much when Mom and Dad weren't around. It was kind of a relief to let my guard down for once.

"You look scary. Why'd you do that to your hair and face?"

"Because I felt like it."

"But it looks bad. You made Mom and Dad mad so you couldn't come out of your room, and Uncle Roger went home 'cause the storm ended. So I had no one to play with."

"You wouldn't understand, Eric," I sighed, just as Dad came out of the kitchen with pancakes.

"Oh," Dad said, looking surprised to see me downstairs. "Are you eating today, or is it another cycle of growing grass?"

"It's 'falling leaves', father," I said, rolling my eyes. "And yes, I will be eating today."

"Good," my dad replied, putting two pancakes on a plate for me. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Father," I said, "do we have any cornflakes?"

"Well, I guess so," he replied, looking confused. "I thought you liked pancakes."

"I do," I replied, getting up and going to the kitchen.

I returned with a handful of cornflakes, and, remaining standing, I began to drop them ceremoniously one by one on top of my pancakes, which were already covered in maple syrup.

"Rhaidlhea, guiding witch of autumn!" I cried. "Show your leaves! I offer my soul and my pancakes to you!" Slowly, I swayed back and forth and hummed a made-up tune while I tried desperately not to laugh. I kept dropping the cornflakes (which were supposed to represent leaves) on my pancakes, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see my father turning red with anger while Eric cracked up.

"Rhaidlhea! Show your lea—ow!" I cried as my father grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me towards the stairs.

"Jeannie!" he yelled furiously. "I told you to stop this ridiculous witch act, but apparently you aren't capable of that. Go to your room, because as soon as I inform your mother of what you did—right in front of your brother, no less—we will be calling Hadji to have your powers suspended."

"What?!" I yelled in shock.

"You heard me! Now go!"

I ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming my door behind me.

"Ooh, drama!" I heard my aunt's voice say as green smoke filled the room once again.

"Aunt Jeannie!" I screamed. "My dad's calling Hadji to have my powers suspended and it's all your fault!"

"_Please_, dah-ling, it wasn't my idea to invent this 'Rhaidlhea' and devote your _pancakes_ to her," she replied, rolling her eyes but obviously finding humor in what I'd done.

"Oh, she didn't invent me," said a voice from behind me. I turned around slowly and saw an angry-looking woman in a black skirt and purple top glaring at me with her hands on her hips.

I gasped and Aunt Jeannie's eyes widened in shock. "Are-are you… _Rhaidlhea_?" I stammered.

"You bet I am," she replied. "And what's this I hear about you making fun of me?"

"I-I wasn't!" I said, looking desperately to Aunt Jeannie for help, but receiving none. "I-I just heard about you, and I was, um, praising you."

"With pancakes?" Rhaidlhea asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I, um, I was kind of trying to make my dad mad," I explained.

"And why exactly would you want to do a thing like that?" She asked me.

I'm not sure why, but something about Rhaidlhea made me want to tell her everything. And I did.

"Well, see, my aunt and I, we're genies, and so is my mom, and well, my mom's going to have a baby and it's going to be a better genie than me, so I was jealous, and I made up this thing to make my parents mad where I pretended to be a witch, and-and I…I'm sorry!" I finished, by then sobbing uncontrollably.

"Wait, it's alright," Rhaidlhea said, her eyes softening. She opened her arms, and without thinking I went over to her and cried on her shoulder. It didn't even occur to me then that a witch, one of our supposed "mortal enemies" had just embraced a genie girl who had been making fun of her just moments before.

"It's ok," Rhaidlhea said to me, letting me go and handing me a handkerchief to dry my eyes with. "It's just that, well, my daughter likes to snoop around, so when she heard someone saying my name, she had no problem with listening in on their conversation. She got upset when she heard the things you were saying, that's all. So I thought I'd come over and see what was going on, just because it was upsetting my daughter so much."

"I'm sorry," I told her again. "I had no idea. I guess I wasn't thinking of witches as real people like me, so when I read about you in a book, I thought I could just say whatever and it would be alright."

"You're forgiven," Rhaidlhea replied with a smile. "Truthfully, I was thinking of genies the same way. I had no idea when I was coming over here that I would be dealing with a genie. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have come."

"Why?" I asked, surprised. "Witches are the ones who use their powers to do evil. Oops!" I said, remembering who I was talking to. "I'm sorry. That's just always what I've heard."

"Well, _we've_ always heard that genies are usually quiet and reluctant to stand up for themselves, and djinns are forceful and mean, but both have an extreme hate for witches, and will turn their powers against us."

"No, of course not!" I exclaimed. "We would never do that. Well, _I_ would never do that. And neither would my mom, or my aunt. We only hate witches because we heard you hate us."

"Now, whoever told you that?" Rhaidlhea asked.

"Hadji," I replied.

"Ah, now I understand," Rhaidlhea replied with a sad smile. "You see, many thousands of years ago, Hadji and my mother, Rachahlea (pronounced raishlea) were, well, let's just say they were quite an item. They had plans to marry and unite djinns and witches into one magical group. But about a month before they were to marry, my mother met Wardagehr (pronounced war-da-ger), my father, who was a powerful warlock. Needless to say, they fell in love, and when Hadji found out, he was heartbroken. He told my mother that from then on, djinns and witches would never befriend one another."

"Wow," I sighed.

"My mother had hoped that his anger would diminish over time. Unfortunately, it appears that it hasn't."

"That's incredible," I said, amazed. "So, you don't really use your powers for evil, do you?"

"No," Rhaidlhea answered with a laugh. "We just don't use them to serve a master. We prefer to use them to our own devices, by honoring the gifts nature has bestowed upon us, and by helping out others in little ways."

"Wow," I said again. "We were all so wrong. I'm so sorry I was making fun of witches—I had no idea."

"It's alright, sweetie," she smiled. "And what about you?" she asked, looking over at my aunt, who also looked shocked at what she'd heard.

"What _about_ me, dah-ling?" My aunt asked.

"How could you tell your niece to do all these things just to earn her parent's attention? It doesn't sound like something a responsible aunt would do."

"Well, it seemed to be working," my aunt said, defensively. "Besides, I just wanted to help young Jeannie."

Rhaidlhea's eyes narrowed. "You are being deceitful."

"Well…" my aunt stammered, looking a little frightened. "Maybe there was a little something in it for me…"

"Tell your niece the truth," Rhaidlhea commanded, pointing her finger at Aunt Jeannie threateningly.

"Ok, ok, _fine!_" Aunt Jeannie exclaimed. "I was hoping that the stress of having you being so rebellious and defiant would turn your parents against each other, leaving your father free to be _my_ master." She rolled her eyes. "But yet again, my plan has been ruined."

"Aunt Jeannie!" I exclaimed, hurt by her ulterior motives. "I trusted you! I thought you wanted to help me."

"But I _did_ help you, dah-ling!" she said defensively. "When you were sick yesterday, remember? _I_ made you feel better."

"But I never would have been sick in the first place if it weren't for _you_!" I exclaimed.

"Fine!" Aunt Jeannie cried. "I can see when my efforts aren't appreciated." And with a blink, she was gone.

"Wait!" I shouted after her. "Fix my hair!" A few seconds later I heard a blinking sound, and my hair was back to it's original golden brown.

Rhaidlhea smiled. "I thought that black hair looked funny on you," she said. "I suppose that was part of your 'witch' routine, too."

I laughed. "Yeah, it was." I blinked and my heavy makeup disappeared as well, leaving only as much as I would have put on before.

"Much better," Rhaidlhea said. "Well, I must be getting back to my daughter—she must be getting worried."

"How old is your daughter?" I asked curiously.

Rhaidlhea smiled and said, "Kailiana is 14 years old. You actually remind me quite a bit of her."

"Cool, I'm 14 too," I said. "Maybe, if you wouldn't mind, we could see each other again? You could meet my mom, and I could meet Kailiana."

"I'd like that," said Rhaidlhea. "Just call my name when you want to get together—I'm sure Kailiana or I will hear."

"Ok," I replied. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Great meeting you too, Jeannie." With that, she zapped herself with her finger and disappeared.

Not a minute later, I heard a knock at my door. Opening it, I found myself face to face with Hadji.

"Little genie, your father has called me here in desperation," he told me.

"I know, great Hadji, I am sorry," I said, bowing at his feet.

"Sorry for what, child? It is not your fault that your mother is ill," he said.

"What?! Mom's sick?"

"Yes. Something is wrong with the baby. She and your father are at the hospital in Baghdad. It was there that your father remembered you and your young brother. He did not want to leave your mother's side, so I've come to bring you both to Baghdad."

"Of course," I said hurriedly. "Let me go get Eric."

Rushing to get my brother, I had only one thought: Finally I had accepted that the new baby would be stronger than me, but that no matter what, my parents would always love me. But what if I'd come to that realization too late?


	18. Sacrifice

October 16, 2:00 pm.

"Jeannie?"

I looked up from the magazine I was trying to read in the waiting room of the hospital in Baghdad.

"Yes," I said, standing. Eric stood up too—ever since he'd heard what happened, he'd been very quiet, and chose to just sit there beside me in the waiting room instead of just playing like he normally would have. I guess emergencies do that to people.

"I'm Dr. Abdul, you're mother's doctor," the tall man said, coming over to stand by me. It was kind of weird thinking of my mother having a doctor, because like I said before, she hardly ever gets sick. Dr. Abdul had a kind face, so despite my reason for meeting him, I liked him instantly. I made a mental note to tell my parents that I'd like to start seeing him instead of Dr. Ahmann, the children's doctor who Eric and I had been seeing since we were babies. I certainly wasn't a child anymore.

"What's wrong with my mom?" I asked him worriedly.

"Well, your mother has come close to suffering a miscarriage," he explained gently. "That happens often during the first trimester of pregnancy. We were able to save both her and the baby, but they're both barely hanging on."

"_What?_" I whispered. I had no idea the situation was so serious.

"But there are some strange circumstances Hadji would like to explain to you personally," Dr. Abdul said, moving aside so that Hadji could come stand next to me.

"Young Jeannie, you are aware that the baby has been blessed with extraordinary powers," Hadji began. "But somehow, something in your mother's, how would you say, genetic makeup, has rejected the high concentration of powers that were already present as a result of the baby. That is why her powers disappeared completely. Now her body is attacking the baby's powers."

"But why?" I asked, confused.

"Her body recognizes that the baby is why her powers are gone, and that the baby could be a potential threat to the rest of body," Dr. Abdul explained.

"Your mother is refusing to give up the baby," Hadji went on, "but for her and the baby to both survive, your mother needs to have her powers restored so that her body stops fighting the baby."

"But what can I do?" I asked.

"You're powers are much like your blood," explained Dr. Abdul. "Just as there are certain types of blood, there are certain 'types' of powers. As you are aware, your father and brother are both mortals. So you are the only other genie in your family."

"But what about my aunts and uncles and grandparents? They're all djinns too."

"You, however, are your mother's only power match," said Hadji gently. "We have looked into all other possibilities. But, to put it simply for you child, the only way for your mother and the baby to survive is if you give your mother your powers."

"But only until the baby's born, right?" I asked. "I mean, afterwards, I can have my powers back, right?"

Hadji shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, child, once you have sacrificed your powers for another djinn, they cannot be transferred back. If we attempted to return your powers to you afterwards, it is likely that your mother's system would go into shock and she would die."

"Oh no," I whispered. "And, the baby… if I did this, would the baby still be the most powerful of all djinn?"

Hadji and Dr. Abdul nodded.

"Excuse me," I said to them shakily, "I need some time to think." I ran into the women's bathroom down the hall and went to the sink. I splashed cold water on my face and studied my reflection in the mirror in despair. How could I be expected to do this? For the past week I've been nothing but immature, and now they wanted me to make the most mature decision of my life?

"You can't do this," I said aloud to my reflection. "You can't. You thought it was bad to just be an average genie while your brother or sister was the best. But now, they'll still be the best and you'll be worse than average. You'll be a… a _mortal_."

I sighed sadly. I already knew what I was going to do. I wasn't so immature and selfish that I would let my mother _die_ just to keep my powers. But how would I deal with this? It would be bad enough to go though life without magic, but as a mortal, my life itself would be cut down considerably. I had so many plans for the thousands of years I would be alive, and now I would probably have less than a hundred to try and live out my dreams.

With tears in my eyes, I left the bathroom and made my way back to the waiting room where Hadji and Dr. Abdul were waiting.

"I'll do it," I whispered, sealing my fate.

"Alright, young Jeannie," Hadji said softly. "You are making a wise decision. Please come into your mother's room so that I can do the transfer."

"You'll be fine, Jeannie," Eric told me with a sad smile. "It's not so bad being a mortal, trust me. I'll help you."

"Thanks, Eric," I replied, forcing myself to smile through my tears. Now I knew it was bad—Eric was never deliberately nice to me.

Hadji opened the door to my mother's room for me and I walked in slowly with Dr. Abdul behind me.

"Jeannie," My mom whispered when she saw me. Mom was lying in bed with my father sitting right beside her, holding her hand. Dad looked up, too, and gave me a sad smile when he saw my hair and makeup was back to normal.

"Young Jeannie has agreed to transfer her powers," Hadji announced.

My mother's eyes filled with tears. "Daughter, you do not have to," she told me. "I know how much your powers mean to you. I could not ask you to do such a thing."

"Of course I'll do it, mom," I told her, walking over and squeezing her other hand. "I love you way more than my powers."

"Are you prepared to do the transfer, young Jeannie?" Hadji asked me.

"Wait," I said, than blinked to my room and back again quickly. "Sorry," I said when I returned. "I just had to do that one more time."

I stood still and closed my eyes. "On the count of three, the powers will be transferred," Hadji said.

"One… Two…"


	19. The Ultimate Gift

October 16

"Three!" My eyes still shut, I waited for something to happen. If getting your powers transferred was such a shock to your body, I knew I would be feeling something when it happened. But I felt nothing.

I opened one eye hesitantly, than both. Hadji and Dr. Abdul were standing there smiling at me, and when I looked over, both my parents were smiling, too.

"What's going on?" I asked them, totally confused. "Did you do it already?"

"Young Jeannie," Hadji said, smiling even wider, "You have made everyone very proud of you today."

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked him. Then, remembering who I was talking to, I giggled nervously and added, "Great Hadji?"

"Perhaps I should explain," my mom said, getting up from the bed. She and my dad came over and stood next to Hadji as I tried to figure out how my mom got better so fast. "You see, I was never going to have a baby."

"_What_?!" I gasped.

"It was all Hadji's plan," continued my mom. "He wanted to test you to see how strong you are in character. And you were wonderful!" She said, embracing me.

"Wait, so this was all a _test_?" I asked, still not understanding.

"Young Jeannie," Hadji said, "people with great power often abuse it. They get carried away and forget about what really matters in life—family. I had to see for myself how you would handle the loss of your own powers before I bestowed upon you a much greater gift."

"A gift?" I asked.

"You see, my dear," Hadji continued, "I am growing old, even for a djinn, and the Blue Djinn is not far behind me in age. I knew we needed to start training someone to be take responsibility for the djinn world, as I have done for so many years. In today's society, I knew we would need a powerful person who was aware of the happenings in not just the djinn world, but the human one as well. We needed someone with a foot in each door, you might say. And that led me to you."

"Oh, but Great Hadji, I am just a young genie!" I laughed. "How could a girl like me be in charge of all djinn? I am not very powerful at all, not compared to some of my cousins. What about Abdullah? He would be a great leader."

"Your lack of outstanding powers was an issue," Hadji admitted. "That was why we needed to test you as we did. We had to make sure that, once bestowed with stronger powers, you would not be, be…"

"An egomaniac?" my father suggested.

"Yes, that is it exactly," Hadji replied. "The way you first responded to someone else getting more power than you was a bit alarming," he admitted. "But your ultimate sacrifice for the greater good of your family let me know I'd made a wise choice."

"So, you want me to be the new leader?" I asked, incredulous.

"The Blue Djinn would of course be my successor when I choose to step down as The Great One," said Hadji. "But should you choose to accept the responsibility, you will be the Great One after him."

"I- I don't know what to say," I said in shock.

"It is not a decision to be taken lightly," Hadji warned me. "While you would not be taking over as Great One for quite some time, you will have many responsibilities that will begin immediately, such as classes in learning to use your newly acquired powers, leadership and conduct, etc. And," he added, glancing at my parents, "there is one more thing that your parents are not even aware of yet.

"Over the years, it has come to my attention that that ruling over the entire djinn world is quite a big job for just one person. So that is why, beginning soon, I will be forming a three-person 'committee' of sorts, including myself, the Blue Djinn, and, perhaps, you. Although I will still be the Great One, the three of us will work to make decisions and improve the djinn world when necessary so that it better suits today's society, while still maintaining our traditions. It will be a very big job for such a young girl, and your parents will also have to agree to the responsibilities."

"I-I do not know," my mother said, glancing up at my father. "She is only fourteen."

"I'll be fifteen in a month and a half!" I reminded her.

"Still," Dad said, "you have a lot of growing up to do. While you still made the right decision in the end of Hadji's test, you have made quite a few mistakes in the past couple weeks. There was the pipchick thing, and the witch thing…"

"Pipchicks? Witches?" Hadji asked, confused.

"Never mind, Great One," I said to him hurriedly. I didn't want him to get too upset at the mention of witches. If he knew I'd been associating with one, especially his old love's daughter, he might retract his offer altogether.

"My point is," my father continued, "growing up is hard enough without so much responsibility added on. I don't know if I want my daughter to have so much stress at such a young age. She won't even be considered a legal adult until she's eighteen!"

"Then perhaps," Hadji said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "perhaps it would be best if we waited until then for her to be on this committee. The Blue Djinn and I could begin working together now, perhaps with another temporary advisor of my choosing, and when you are eighteen, you can join the committee. As you get older, depending on how you do in your classes, we may begin consulting you on a few topics."

"That sounds reasonable," Dad said. "Would she need to start taking those classes now?"

Hadji nodded. "Her responsibilities may not begin for a few years, but her education must start now. For the djinn world to accept her as one of their trusted advisors, she must first earn their trust by establishing a good reputation for herself and making wiser decisions for her own well-being. We can teach her how to best go about doing that."

"That sounds good to me," Dad said, nodding. "What do you think, darling?"

"Yes, I agree, Anthony," my mother replied. "Daughter?"

"I think I can do that," I said with a smile. "I'd be honored."

"Well, then," Hadji smiled, "Jeannie's classes will be every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 4:30-6:00. There may be additional class times in the future, but for now, this will do."

"Oh, that will be wonderful, Great One, thank you!" Mom cried happily.

"Hadji," I said, suddenly remembering something. "will I be getting my stronger powers now or when I'm eighteen?"

"You will need to begin learning how to use them right away," Hadji said. "But it wouldn't do to give you that much power all at once. Each year on your birthday, you shall receive stronger powers, and the ability to do things you could never do before. Gradually, you will grow to be one of the strongest genies in the world."

"Thank you, Hadji," I said with a smile.

"Let us get your brother," my mom said, "and we will go home."

"Eric!" I cried when I walked back into the waiting room. "Guess what! I'm going to be--"

"The greatest genie in the world," he finished for me. "I know. Mom and Dad and Uncle Roger and me all knew that night mom came home from Baghdad saying she was going to have a baby. You went upstairs, and then mom told us all the real story."

"Wow," I said, amazed. "So, you knew all this time but you never said anything to me? That must have been hard."

"Yeah, well, not as hard as it's going to be to have an even more fantastic older sister," he said sarcastically. I looked at him closely, and recognized in his eyes an emotion I knew all too well: jealously.

"You're still gonna be the best boy in the family. And the best baseball player," I told him. "Even with magic, I'm still not as good as you."

Eric smiled at me. "Yeah that's true! You're a total klutz when it comes to sports."

"Thanks," I replied, rolling my eyes. "And hey, if you ever get jealous again, _never _go to Aunt Jeannie for help."

My mom blinked us all back to the house before I remembered to ask her about Aunt Jeannie. She and I were alone in the kitchen making ice cream sundaes for everyone when I decided to bring it up.

"Hey mom? Did Aunt Jeannie know about Hadji's test? That you weren't really having a baby?"

"No, daughter, I do not think so," Mom replied, looking surprised. "My mama and sister sometimes have difficulty keeping secrets. So naturally I did not tell them the truth. But my mama heard from a nurse at the hospital in Baghdad that I was there, and she was a bit worried, so I had to tell her something."

"That's right, you were sick before—that's why you thought you were pregnant. Did Hadji do that?"

"Yes, daughter. Hadji gave me those symptoms so that I would need to go to Baghdad alone. Otherwise, he knew you would come with me, wanting to go shopping!" she teased.

"Yeah, I probably would," I laughed. "Hey mom, do you really think I can do this? Be the next Great One?"

"Of course you can, Daughter," she told me. "You are strong, intelligent, and beautiful. I have great faith in you."

"Mom, I'm really sorry for how I've been acting for the past couple weeks. And, there's more to the story than you know. I need to tell you and dad something," I said.

"Alright, Daughter," Mom said, looking a bit surprised. We finished the desserts and brought them to the table where my dad and Eric were waiting.

I sat down, and prepared to tell them my story.


	20. Back to Normal

October 16, later that night

"I should have known your sister was part of this!" My dad said angrily to my mom. I had just finished telling them everything from the past week—how I'd gone to Aunt Jeannie for help, how she'd planned everything I did, and how eventually I'd learned that she only wanted my parents to break up so that she could have my father.

"I am sorry, Anthony," Mom said sadly. "I thought that my sister had gotten over such things, but I suppose she has not."

"I'm sorry too," I said. "I shouldn't have trusted her."

"Well what upsets me most is that you thought you couldn't come to us and talk about how you were feeling," Dad said. "You've always been pretty open with us before."

"I know," I said, quietly. "I guess I was just… jealous or something. I knew Aunt Jeannie could relate to that."

"That's true," Dad said, "but there's one person we both know who would understand jealousy even better than your Aunt Jeannie."

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Your mother," he replied, grinning at my mom. She laughed and reached over to hold his hand.

"Yes, that is true," she admitted. "Before your father and I married, when I was just his genie, I would get very jealous if he went on a date with another girl, or even _talked _with another girl, for that matter."

"How did you deal with it?" I asked her.

"Well," she giggled, shooting an amused look at Dad, "I probably did not handle it in the best way. I usually ended up destroying their date, somehow."

"Yeah, like turning her into a chimpanzee," Dad mumbled. He smiled at Mom and added, "but it all turned out for the best."

"Daughter, if you ever do feel jealous, please just come and talk with us about it," Mom said to me. "You know we love you and your brother more than anything in the world."

"I know," I smiled at her. "Oh, and there was one more thing I had to tell you."

"Will we be happy about this?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Well_…" I stalled, "you _will_ be, as soon as you meet her. Remember when I was saying things about 'Rhaidlhea' at breakfast earlier?"

"_Yes_…" dad said skeptically.

"Well, I thought that she was just a made-up sort of witch, only she turned out to be real. She showed up in my room when Aunt Jeannie and I were talking about her."

"Oh, Daughter!" Mom gasped.

"No, she wasn't mean or anything," I assured her. "She just wanted to know why I'd been sort of making fun of her. I explained my situation, and she could tell Aunt Jeannie wasn't being honest with me, so she made her tell me the truth. Then, we talked about how djinn think that witches are bad, and _they_ think _we're_ bad. Turns out, it's all just a huge misunderstanding!"

"Daughter, I am not sure about this," Mom said nervously. "The great Hadji has always told us to fear witches."

"But there's a reason for that, Mom," I told her. "Maybe you should just hear it for yourself. Rhaidlhea!" I called.

Suddenly, Rhaidlhea appeared in our living room, standing next to the couch I was sitting on with Mom.

"Rhaidlhea," I said, standing up, "This is my mom, Jeannie, and my dad, Anthony. Remember, I was telling you about them?"

"Ah, yes," Rhaidlhea said with a smile. She shook hands with my father. "You're the man that walked on the moon," she said. "I heard all about you."

"Very nice to meet you, Rhaidlhea," he replied warmly.

She extended her hand to my mother, who stood up to greet her, but was still obviously in shock. " And you're the genie."

"Yes," my mom replied nervously. "And you're the witch."

Rhaidlhea laughed sympathetically. "I understand your uneasiness, but there's no need to fear me. Witches don't want to hurt djinn." She sat down then, and proceeded to tell my parents the whole story of Hadji and his lost love.

"So from then on, Hadji proclaimed that witches would never associate with djinn again," she finished.

"Oh my goodness," Mom said, sounding embarrassed. "I am so sorry I believed what Hadji told me. You are not evil at all!"

"And neither are you," Rhaidlhea replied. "In fact, I was hoping we could sort of be friends. I have a daughter Jeannie's age, so I'd love for us to get together sometime."

"Oh, yes, that would be wonderful," Mom said. "I will call you soon to get together, Rhaidlhea."

"Sounds great," Rhaidlhea replied. "Nice meeting you both!" And with that she was gone.

"Jeannie," Mom said to me, "I am so proud of you. You alone were able to overcome the misunderstanding between djinn and witches. Perhaps now with your position of power, you will be able to convince Hadji to tell other djinn the truth."

"I hope so," I replied. "I want to be able to make decisions all on my own—good decisions that will improve the djinn world. And I _won't _listen to people like Aunt Jeannie."

Bringing up Aunt Jeannie, I remembered something I hadn't asked my mom. "Mom, I never knew we had the power to blink away sicknesses," I said.

"Well, yes, we are able to blink away the small illnesses of others," Mom replied. "But it will not work if we try it on ourselves. And we cannot cure all the more serious sicknesses. Some require a very complicated incantation, and some we can do nothing about. How did you find this out, Daughter?"

"Aunt Jeannie blinked away my stomachache a few days ago," I said. "How come you didn't do that for me when I ate too many pipchicks?"

"I am sorry, Daughter," Mom said with a little laugh, "but for your disobedience, I decided it was only fair for you to have to suffer through the consequences, at least while you were awake. Once you fell asleep, I blinked you well again."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's fair," I said. "Kinda mean, though. You're even worse than Aunt Jeannie."

"Oh, I am, am I?" Mom said laughing. "Let me show you just how mean I am!" She giggled and blinked a pillow flying into my face.

"Mom!" I yelled, giggling, and blinked a pillow flying back at her. From there, we had a whole blinking war, house rules, just like the kind we had when I was little.

Dad just sat watching us and laughing. "Well at least when it's you two, _I _never get hit," he said.

Mom and I looked at each other, then at him, and blinked simultaneously. Two pillows went flying into his face at the same time. "Hey, no fair!" he protested.

I just laughed. Now this was the attention I knew and loved.


	21. Back to School

October 19

"No way!"

I laughed as Kellie stared back at me, wide-eyed. We were finally back at school, which didn't suffer too much damage from the hurricane, and we were sitting out in the courtyard before class began.

"No way!" Kellie repeated. "You're telling me that while I was sitting in my house, bored out of my mind, _you_ were busy becoming the strongest genie in the world?!"

"Not yet," I admitted. "I just learned that eventually, I will be the strongest genie in the world, after Hadji that is. I'll have all these extra powers and get to make decisions and stuff."

"Wow," she sighed. "That is _so_ cool. I wish I could be a genie too." She looked at me for a minute, then frowned and said, "He_llo_, I said 'I wish'. Do your thing!" She smiled and blinked at me jokingly.

"Ha ha," I said, rolling my eyes. "So not funny. If my parents ever found out you knew…"

"Relax, you know I'd never tell anyone."

"I know, but still…" I replied uneasily. It still freaked me out a little whenever she mentioned my being a genie. I was always paranoid that someone would overhear, and then it would all be over.

"Kids, you've got three minutes to get to your classes, or you'll all be late," a teacher shouted to everyone in the courtyard.

"Ugh, back to school again," I said as I got up from the grass and grabbed my schoolbag.

"Yeah, but at least now we'll find out when they're rescheduling homecoming," Kellie reminded me.

We headed off to our classrooms, and I managed to get to my seat in Algebra right as the bell rang.

"Hello again, class!" My teacher, Mr. Robinson said with a smile. "Have a good hurricane?"

We all rolled our eyes, but smiled. Mr. Robinson is _so _nice—he's pretty much everyone's favorite teacher. I _may _have given myself a little help in getting him instead of the other Algebra teacher, Mrs. Warwick, but that's a different story.

"Ok, so, we've got some announcements," said Mr. Robinson, reading the daily bulletin sheet. "There will be an important cheerleading meeting tomorrow after school…"

I frowned slightly. I never heard about any special meeting. Deciding it was probably just about some fundraiser or something, I made a little note in my planner to remind myself about it.

"Volleyball practice is cancelled until further notice, since the gym was partially damaged in the hurricane," Mr. Robinson continued. "And finally, the homecoming committee has decided that instead of having the homecoming dance and Halloween party on separate nights, the two events will be combined for a 'Halloween Homecoming.' They say you can come in a costume or formal wear, or both if you want."

I grinned at the news. Homecoming was going to be _so _much fun now! I looked over to where Anthony was sitting on the other side of the room. He caught my eye and smiled at me.

"Ok, so who remembers the Pythagorean Theorem?" Mr. Robinson asked suddenly, his voice interrupting my thoughts. "Ms. Nelson?" He smiled at me teasingly—he'd seen me daydreaming.

"A squared plus B squared equals C squared," I answered triumphantly.

"Correct again, Ms. Nelson," Mr. Robinson said. "Way to think on your toes."

Anthony laughed a little and smiled at me again. I just grinned and opened my notebook to write down today's lesson. School may be boring, but at least there was one benefit: Anthony was in four out of my six classes!

I got home from school at about 3:15 and opened the door to find my mom dusting by blink in the living room.

"Hi, I'm home!" I called to her. "Where are Dad and Eric?"

"Hello, Daughter," Mom said, smiling at me. "Your father is still at work, and your brother is playing at a friend's house. How was your day?"

"It was good," I replied, flopping down on the couch. "They rescheduled the Homecoming dance for Halloween night, so they're doing both events in one."

"What a wonderful idea!" my mom said, blinking to stop the duster. "Will you still want to wear the dress your grandmother made for you?"

"Of course—it's so pretty! I just thought maybe I could add a cute beaded mask to wear with it."

"That is a good idea. I will look for one when I go shopping in Baghdad tomorrow. Here, Daughter," she said, blinking up a plate with half a sandwich and some grapes on it. "You will need your strength for your first lesson with Hadji today."

"Thanks, Mom," I replied. "What do you think he's going to teach me?"

"Oh, I do not know," Mom said, sitting down beside me on the couch. "I would not think it would have much to do with magic yet, since your powers will not be any stronger until your birthday. Hadji said something about leadership and making the right decisions, did he not?"

"Yeah, but I don't really think I need to learn that stuff," I said, frowning. "I'm taking a leadership class at school, shouldn't that be enough?"

"Your school leadership class teaches you how to make the right decisions in the human world," Mom reminded me. "That may not always be easy, but being even partly in charge of the djinn world will be a much greater responsibility."

"Well, I still don't think I need it," I replied. "Here, I've finished my snack. I'm going to go do my homework. Can you tell me when it's time to change for my lesson?"

"Of course, Daughter. And please—try to keep an open mind about these lessons. I have a feeling they will be very beneficial to you, eventually."

"I will, Mom," I replied, heading up the stairs. But inside, I knew these lessons would be a waste of time. Until I need help with my stronger powers, what could they possibly have to teach me?


	22. The First Lesson

October 19, 4:25 pm.

"Daughter! It is time to get ready for your lesson!"

"Ok, Mom!" I called down to her. I was in my room reading a magazine after just having completed my homework. I stood up and blinked on my harem outfit, which as I've already mentioned looks just like my mom's.

On my way out the door, I glanced in my mirror and gasped, seeing that I'd almost forgotten to take out my little heart-shaped earrings. Hadji absolutely hates it when we wear anything modern-looking with our harem outfits, especially to class. I quickly blinked them out and replaced them with the silver hoop earrings that matched my harem costume.

I ran down the stairs and saw that Dad and Eric were home—Eric watching tv and Dad working on some papers at the table. He does a lot of paperwork nowadays because they usually choose the younger astronauts to go into space, so he gets to stay on the ground and help out with equations and reports and stuff. That's good for me, because when I was little he was gone a lot on missions, so now I get to see him much more often.

"Ok, I'm leaving!" I yelled to everyone.

"Bye, Sweetie, be good," Dad said, looking up at me with a smile.

"Goodbye, Daughter. Have fun, and say hello to Hadji for me," said Mom, coming out of the kitchen.

"I will. Bye!" With that, I blinked out of my house and into the classroom in Baghdad where Hadji usually has his lessons.

"Young Jeannie!" Hadji smiled when he saw me. "How are you, and your family?"

"We're well, Great Hadji," I said, bowing to him. "My mother said to say hello."

"Tell her hello, as well," Hadji said. "Now, shall we begin?" Motioning for me to sit at a table in the middle of the room, he began to explain my first lesson.

"Now, as I have already explained to you, one of our most important tasks is to get all djinn familiar with you and what you stand for. We want everyone to be well aware of the wonderful things you are involved in, both here in Baghdad and in the human world, so that when it comes time to accept your position of power, there will be little or no opposition from everyone else. You must establish an impressive reputation and show that you have good values and are not afraid to stand up for them."

"Ok," I replied, nodding. That made sense. And I was pretty involved with activities, so I was pretty sure I had this one covered.

"This will be our major concentration for the next few years of your lessons, which should-"

"Years?!" I exclaimed. Immediately realizing that'd I'd just interrupted the Great Hadji, I bowed and apologized before continuing, "but, Great Hadji, I don't think this will take me _years_. Maybe a few weeks or something, but I'm already very involved in activities. Are the other djinn aware that I'm a cheerleader?" I raised my eyebrows at him in sincerity.

"Cheerleading…I believe your mother explained it to me… that is the thing where girls dance and shout at sporting events, is it not?"

"Well, I'd like to think it's more than just dancing and shouting, but yes…"

"And are the girls in this cheerleading well known for making good decisions, being kind to others, and helping out their community?"

"Um…um… well," I stalled, trying to think of what to say. I couldn't exactly lie to the Great Hadji—not everyone on the cheer squad was exactly _known_ for being nice, or making good decisions. In fact, for some of them it was the exact opposite. And helping out the community? We did our part in raising school spirit, but somehow I didn't think that was what Hadji meant.

"I guess not," I admitted.

"Well," said Hadji, "I suggest you reconsider being a part of cheerleading. It does not sound very beneficial to your future as a leader. Are you involved in anything else in your human world?"

"No, not really," I admitted again. This was not exactly going the way I thought it would. "Cheerleading is kind of time-consuming."

"What about here in Baghdad?" Hadji asked. "Are you taking any extra classes? Aura reading, for example?"

"No, I have just taken the required classes for young djinn," I replied. "But I've gotten very good grades in all my classes, both here and at my human school."

"That is a start," Hadji smiled. "But do you see now, young Jeannie, how establishing such a glowing record for yourself will take some time and effort?"

"Yes, Hadji," I nodded.

"Take this home and look over it with your parents," Hadji said, blinking up a scroll. "It is a list and description of all extra classes and activities you can be involved in here in Baghdad. I'd like you to select one or two that interest you. I'd also like you to obtain a list of all available clubs and activities at your human school and in your community. Bring them to me at our next lesson and I will look them over with you to see if there are any that would benefit you."

"Alright, Hadji," I said reluctantly, taking the scroll from him.

"Well, I suppose that will be all for today," Hadji said. "Be sure to go over that scroll with your parents, and talk with them about what I have told you."

"I will, Hadji," I said, rising from my seat and bowing to him. "Goodbye!" I blinked home then, and found myself standing in the dining room next to the table, where the rest of my family was having dinner.

"Hello, Daughter!" Mom said with a smile. "Sit and have some dinner, and tell us what Hadji taught you."

"Well," I said, sitting down, "he didn't really teach me anything. He just talked about how he wants me to be involved in activities that will be beneficial to my future, so that I can start making a name for myself in the djinn world."

"That makes sense," Dad said, nodding his approval. "What activities did he suggest?"

"He gave me this," I said, taking out the scroll. "These are all the activities that I could be involved in, in Baghdad. He wants us to read about them and choose some together."

"Oh, how exciting!" Mom exclaimed. "I cannot wait, I just know you would love so many of these!"

I smiled and nodded, but inside I was a little doubtful. How could I have fun doing something if it meant I had to give up one of my favorite activities?


	23. Commitments

October 19, 8:00 pm.

"Oh, Daughter, look at this one!" Mom pointed at a class on the scroll, and I leaned over to read the description:

_Djinn Throughout History_

"_A year-long course in which young djinn will study _

_the experiences of their ancestors and the impact_

_djinn have made on the world since the beginning _

_of time. Special emphasis on notable djinn and their _

_contributions to current djinn law and society."_

"Hmm, I don't know," I said doubtfully. I didn't want to say that it sounded totally boring and like nothing I would want to do for a day, much less a year.

"It sounds as if it would be very beneficial, Daughter. I believe it is what Hadji has in mind for you to study."

"Yeah, but…couldn't we at least find something a bit more interesting? Oh, I know, like this one!" I said excitedly, pointing at another class on the scroll.

Fashionable Genies and Djinn

"_A year-long class detailing fashion trends_

_in the djinn world in history and today. Students_

_will be invited to use the knowledge gained through-_

_out the year to create their own harem outfit for a final_

_project, and present their creation to Karlia Versacea, _

_who will select one student's work to be included in her_

_newest line."_

"Karlia Versacea, Mom!" I cried excitedly. "Remember? That really pretty harem costume we found that was way too expensive but we both said it was really cute??? That was by her!"

"Oh, yes, I have heard of her," Mom said slowly. "But I really do not think that is the kind of class Hadji was talking about."

"But it sounds like fun! That's the kind of class _I _want to take, not some boring history class."

"Daughter," Mom said. "You knew very well what kind of dedication would be needed to take on your powerful role. Hadji told you it would entail a great deal of studying and serious work."

"I know, but…" I whined, stopping because I knew she was right. "Well, why don't you just pick classes for me? I probably won't like them anyway, so there's no use in consulting me."

"Jeannie," Dad said warningly, looking up from his newspaper. "There's no need to be rude. Your mother's only trying to help you."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"That is alright, Daughter," Mom said. "Here, what about this one?"

An hour later, we had chosen three classes for me to take: Djinn Throughout History (ugh- couldn't get out of that one), FDLB (Future Djinn Leaders of Baghdad), and Aura Reading, which I admit sounds sort of fun. But then there was another problem…

"Daughter," Mom said carefully, "I am afraid there is something else we need to discuss. You have never been in any other clubs or activities at your school because cheerleading takes up so much of your time, and I think perhaps this new schedule will be too much for you."

"I can handle it, Mom," I told her, annoyed. I knew what she was getting at: just like Hadji, she thought cheerleading was going to be a big waste of time, and she wanted me to quit. Well, I'd show them. Hadji didn't choose me for this on accident. He knew I'd be able to deal with the schedule and the commitment, and part of commitment is not giving up on your old activities when new things come up.

"You're going to be pretty busy, sweetheart," Dad said, looking doubtful. "You don't want to juggle to many commitments. We wouldn't want your grades to suffer."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Dad comment. "Have my grades ever suffered, Dad? I'm smart. And I'm almost 15. I can handle this."

Inside, I was already feeling a little doubtful. But hey, it wouldn't be too hard. So I'd have three or four hours of activities every day after school. That's life, and I'd deal with it. Somehow…


	24. Scheduled Out

October 20, 3:15 pm.

"Ok, girls, everyone over here!" Coach Ferguson shouted. I was just finishing stretches and cheer jumps with the other girls at practice, and we were about to have our special meeting that I still had no idea about.

"Alrighty, well, I have some very important news about competition season," Coach continued. "As you know, for the past few years we have only done competitions in the immediate area due to lack of funding to travel to Regionals or State. However, this year we have received a grant from the community, and we've been invited to compete at the state championship in Miami!"

Everyone gasped and screamed excitedly. This was a major deal: we've never gotten to do anything this big.

"But with this comes more responsibility and _much _more practice," Coach said, looking around at us all. "We're talking every day, for a minimum of two hours. We need a new dance routine and a new cheer and stunt sequence, and the competition is less than two months away. So before I sign us up for this, I need each and every one of you to agree to the dedication this will require. I can't have half the squad quitting on me between now and competition because you couldn't deal with the commitment. Every girl is a crucial part of this squad. So, who wants to go to State?"

Everyone screamed in excitement and shot their hands up in the air. I looked around and tentatively raised my hand as well.

"Great! Ok then, let's start warming up. Two laps girls, quickly!"

I started jogging around the track in total shock. How could I have agreed to that? Two hours every day?! But what was I supposed to do, I mean, everyone else was so excited. And I was too! This had never happened for our squad, and it's a great opportunity!

Oh well, I sighed. I'll just have to deal with it. It's only two months—that's not too long. I'll just cope with it until then.

The next afternoon, right after cheer practice, I met with Hadji again.

"Young Jeannie," he smiled when I appeared. "Your mother has informed me of your decisions for your new classes. I think those are very wise choices."

"Thank you, Great Hadji," I smiled.

"Now, have you obtained a list of the activities at your human school? I would like to choose a few that would be beneficial for you."

Oh no! I had totally forgotten that he wanted to choose even _more_ things for me to be involved in. I could barely handle what I'd already signed up for, much less anything else! Miserably, I blinked up the list he'd requested.

"Ahh, let's see now. Here's one… Debate club?"

By the time I got home, Hadji had decided he wanted me to join Debate (he wants me to be a skilled orator for when I have to address the public) and the school newspaper, because, as Hadji informs me, I must be able to come across as wise and powerful in anything I write as a leader.

So, starting next week, my life will be scheduled out as follows:

M,W,F:

8:00am-3:00pm: School

3:15pm-5:15pm: Cheerleading

5:30pm-6:15pm: Meeting with Hadji (he's been busy, so he shortened our time)

6:15pm-6:30pm: Dinner (at home, or in Baghdad)

6:45pm-7:45pm: Djinn History (Baghdad time: it'll be morning there)

8:00pm-???????: Homework

Tues:

8:00am-3:00pm: School

3:15pm-5:15pm: Cheerleading

5:30pm-6:45pm: Debate

7:00pm-7:15pm: Dinner

7:45pm-8:45pm: Aura Reading

9:00pm-???????: Homework

Thurs:

8:00am-3:00pm: School

3:15pm-5:15pm: Cheerleading

5:30pm-6:45pm: Newspaper meeting

6:45pm-7:00pm: Dinner

7:15pm-8:30pm: FDLB

8:45pm-???????: Homework

Then, on weekends, I will also have cheerleading for four hours on Saturday, and whatever else comes up with one of my activities (layout night for the newspaper, FDLB project, etc.) Sundays, it looks like, will be used to catch up on any homework I didn't get around to that week.

But I should be ok. Now that I've written out my schedule, all I have to do is stick to it and I should be fine. Sure, I'll be blinking around like crazy, but that's what my powers are for. No human girl could do all this, that's for sure. Unfortunately, my parents still don't approve of the fact that I agreed to stay in cheerleading, especially with all the hours of extra practice. And I never did get around to telling Hadji about it… he sort of assumed I'd already quit because he said he wanted me to, and I'm just going to let him think that for as long as I can.

I can do this. I'm just going to have to be more organized, that's all. I'll be fine… I think.


	25. A Million Problems and One Big Choice

Oct. 28, 3:00 pm.

Sixth period had just ended and everyone was packing up their stuff to leave when my teacher Mr. Albert called my name.

"Jeannie, could I see you for a minute?"

I sighed and gathered my books, making my way past everyone else to get to his desk at the front of the room. It was Wednesday, and I'd been dealing with my super-busy schedule for only two days, but already it was getting to me. And also, apparently, to my schoolwork.

I'd gotten home too late Monday night to give my chemistry test the next day much thought, so I was pretty sure I knew what Mr. Albert wanted to talk about, and I can't say I was looking forward to the conversation.

"Yes, Mr. Albert?"

"Jeannie, I just got through grading all of yesterday's tests, and I have to say, your grade was quite a surprise."

"Really? That good, huh?" I giggled nervously.

Mr. Albert looked at me sternly and continued, "I don't think it's much of a laughing matter. You've always been a straight A student, so I can't understand how such a self-motivated learner as you could fail such an important test."

"Fail?!" I gasped. I didn't think I did _that _bad.

"That's right," he nodded seriously. "Out of a possible 50 questions, you only answered 19 correctly. Now, since you're usually such a good student, I'm going to assume you were just having an off day, and I'll give you another chance to take the test right now."

"Right now?" I repeated, looking at my watch. "I- I want to, but I have cheerleading practice. We're going to competition, and-"

"Well, I have some work to do before I go home," Mr. Albert said good-naturedly. "I'm usually here until around six, and you guys usually get done with practice around 5-ish, right? Why don't you just come in afterwards?"

"I would," I said uncomfortably, "but after that I have an appointment with Hadj-um, I mean, my doctor."

"I see." Mr. Albert stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It sounds like you have quite the busy schedule. Do you think that has anything to do with your grade on the test?"

"Maybe," I admitted.

"Well, maybe you could come in during your lunch period tomorrow and make up the test," he suggested.

"That sounds good. Thanks, Mr. Albert." I hurried out the door and down to the gym, where all the other girls were waiting impatiently.

"Jeannie, where have you been? Practice started five minutes ago," Coach told me, frowning. "This is the third time you've been late this week. You know we need all the practice we can get, and we can't go through the routine with someone missing."

"I know, I'm sorry," I said quickly. I ducked into the locker room, looked around before blinking my cheer outfit on and my pompoms in my hands, and rushed back out into the gym.

"Wow, Jeannie, you always change so fast," said Katie, one of the girls on my squad.

I shrugged with a smile and ran to my position to start our routine.

"Ok, girls, one more time!" Coach shouted, rewinding our music once again.

Everyone groaned, exhausted. We'd already done our routine like 20 times, but each time Coach had found something she wanted us to improve on. It seemed like practice had been going on for hours already. Quickly I glanced at my watch to see how much time I would have to get to Baghdad.

"Oh no!" I gasped in shock. It was already 6:00! I had completely missed most of my meeting with Hadji, and he hates it if anyone is even five minutes late.

"Coach!" I said, running up to where she was about to start the music. "I have to go! I'm late for an appointment!"

"Jeannie, what kind of appointment could you possibly have at 6:00 pm?" Coach asked, looking frustrated. She had me there. "You were well aware of the time commitment it would take to get us to competition, and now you've been late for practices and you want to leave early. What's going on?"

"I just… I thought practices only lasted until 5:15," I said weakly.

"_At least _5:15. But tonight I've seen how much improvement we need to make on the routine, and I want everyone to stay until at least 6:15."

"But I-" I started to say, but stopped when I saw the look on her face. "Ok."

Fifteen minutes later, Coach finally let us go, and I blinked home as fast as I could.

"Daughter!" Mom exclaimed once I'd appeared in the living room. "Where have you been?! Hadji came to tell me you did not go to your appointment with him today, and ever since I have been worried sick about you!"

"Mom, I'm sorry, ok?" I said, irritably. "Cheer practice ran late."

"Jeannie." Mom said in a serious tone. I knew I was in for it now. "You are quite aware of how valuable time with Hadji is, not to mention the wonderful opportunity he has give you. How could you possibly think that cheerleading practice is more important than Hadji?!"

"I don't!" I exclaimed in frustration. "I just couldn't get out of it, ok? I _tried_! But Coach wouldn't let me!"

"Well," Mom said, pursing her lips. "I suggest you go to Hadji immediately to apologize for your behavior."

I glared at her and blinked myself to Baghdad without saying anything. Once I'd appeared, I bowed before Hadji. "I apologize for my inconsiderate behavior, Great One," I said.

"That is alright, young Jeannie," Hadji said graciously, yet still in a stern tone. "What detained you?"

"Detained me?" I repeated nervously.

"Yes, what kept you from coming?"

"Kept me from coming?"

Hadji sighed deeply. "You're just like your mother! Please, tell me why you didn't come for our appointment today!"

"My cheerleading practice ran late," I said quietly.

"Cheerleading? That shouting team? I thought you quit!"

"Well, no, not exactly," I replied. "We're sort of going to competition, and-"

"Young Jeannie, you must quit this cheerleading," Hadji said seriously. "It is distracting you from your responsibilities."

"But Hadji, I really like cheerleading!" I cried. "Please, don't make me quit! Not now!"

"You have no choice, child," Hadji replied. "You must quit."

"But Hadji-"

"No arguments! What is more important, cheerleading, or someday becoming leader of all the djinn?" He asked. Not needing an answer, he continued, "Now, please. You have three minutes to get to your Djinn History class. You mustn't be late for that as well."

"Thank you Hadji," I said, blinking out sadly. I could hardly concentrate after that, partly because Djinn History is as boring as I'd feared and partly because I'd never gotten around to eating dinner, and I was _starving_. But more than that, I was completely devastated by what Hadji had ordered me to do. Not only would my quitting the squad keep me from competition, it would most likely keep everyone else from going too. Like my coach had said, no one can be missing from the routine. And it's way too late to train a new girl in time for the competition. Everyone would be _so_ mad at me.

By the time I blinked home I was exhausted, emotionally and physically. I guess it was worse than I realized, though, because as soon as I'd materialized back in the living room at home, I got dizzy and lost my balance a little, stumbling to catch myself on the wall.

Mom took quick notice of that, of course, and sent me straight to bed after making me drink this weird tea from Baghdad that's supposed to keep me healthy.

Despite the fact that I had a million things to figure out in my head, including how I was supposed to pass that chemistry test tomorrow when I'd had no opportunity to study, I fell into a deep sleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. But before I fell asleep, I clearly remember praying to Allah that somehow I would figure out how to solve my problems.


	26. Cloned

Oct. 29, 7:00 am.

This morning, Allah answered my prayers. My alarm went off around 6:15 this morning, and despite the fact that I went to bed early last night, I was in no way ready to leave the comforts of my bed. So I decided to lay there until I came up with an idea. It didn't take too long, because suddenly I heard my father yelling something to my brother from downstairs.

"Eric! Did you remember to do your multiplication homework last night?"

Hearing this, my eyes widened. Multiplication! I jumped out of bed and ran to my book shelf, taking out the thick spell book that Mom gave me a couple years ago.

I flipped quickly through the pages, searching for the spell I needed. "Ok, claustrophobia, clocks… ah, here it is, cloning!" I sat back down on my bed and began to read about the spell. I'd only heard of it being done before, so I'd never actually attempted it myself.

Cloning

_With this spell, a djinn or djinni can make duplicates of themselves or others for a specified amount of time. As the results of the spell are rather complicated, they shall remain permanent for the duration of the time specified and cannot be revoked by any means._

_Warning: Because cloning involves one's genetic makeup, clones may vary slightly from the original being in mannerisms and personality, particularly if the being that is cloned is not a full-blooded djinn/djinni. Such variations become increasingly obvious depending on the number of clones. It is not recommended to create more than three clones at one time._

I paused after reading this. Because of my dad, I'm not a full-blooded genie, so apparently there was more at risk for me doing this than I thought. Also, I had counted on creating way more than three clones of myself. If I was going to go through with it, I might as well make it so the real me could stay at home sleeping and making up all the homework I'd been ignoring. That would mean I'd need a clone to go to school, a different clone to take my test for me at lunchtime (because by then I will have studied) and to go to cheerleading, a clone for my newspaper meeting in case cheerleading ran long again, and a clone for my FDLB meeting. That meant four clones.

"Oh well," I shrugged. "It's one more clone, big deal." Deciding it wasn't too big of an issue, I read on.

The cloning spell is simple, despite it's complex results. To clone oneself:

Obtain one item of DNA for each clone you wish to make. Strands of hair and fingernail clippings work well.

_Place the items in front of you in full view._

_Repeat the following:_

_Tishma kata ha rehtiun,_

_For me (insert first and last name here, give middle initial if any) I need much more than one._

_For this I do surrender my powers:_

_I need (insert number of clones) clones for (insert number of hours) hours._

_Blink once for every clone you wish to make._

"Wow," I said quietly, absorbing the information. I didn't like the part about "surrendering my powers", but I guessed it made sense, if my magic was divided equally among my clones, there would hardly be any left for myself. And that was alright, because I planned on just staying home anyway. If I made the spell only last until 9:00 tonight, after all my activities were over, I would have my powers back hopefully before my parents noticed anything strange.

"Alright, here I go," I said to myself. I went over to my dresser, where my hairbrush was sitting next to my makeup. Plucking four hairs from it, I returned to my bed, where I laid all four hairs down separately in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I began my spell.

"Tishma kata ha rehtiun,

For me, Jeannie L. Nelson, I need much more than one.

For this I do surrender my powers:

I need four clones for 13 hours."

I blinked slowly, and each time, a perfect replica of me appeared sitting on my bed. The first two times it shocked me to be staring back at myself in such a way, but by the third time I was almost used to it. Then I blinked a fourth and final time, and suddenly I felt incredibly empty and weak. My knees buckled, and I had to grasp the edge of my dresser for support.

"Hey, are you okay?" one of my clones asked me, raising her eyebrow. "You look strange."

"Y-yeah," I whispered, still in shock from the toll the spell had taken on me. "I'm ok, I think. I must not have powers anymore," I concluded, though I didn't have the strength to attempt a blink, just to see.

"Ok, here's how today is going to go," I said, beginning to feel strong enough to speak to them. "You are going to go to school in an hour and stay until lunchtime," I informed the clone on the far left. "You will go to school at lunchtime and take a chemistry test, stay at school, and then go to cheerleading practice," I told the next clone. "You will go to my newspaper meeting tonight and then eat dinner with my family," I said to the third clone. "And you will go to my FDLB meeting," I informed my final clone.

The clones nodded in agreement before I continued. "It is very important that you are all back here in my room at 9:00 tonight, _exactly_. That is when the spell will end."

Exhausted even from that short speech, I moved past them and sank onto my bed. I literally felt like 1/5 of a person, which I suppose I was, at the moment.

Clone #1 got up abruptly and began pulling clothes out of my dresser, frowning at everything she saw.

"Is this _all _I have to wear?" she asked. "Seriously, these look like children's clothes. I need something sophisticated."

I opened my eyes wearily. "You must have my superficiality. Great."

She rolled her eyes and blinked on a top designer outfit that must have cost thousands of dollars. "Now _this _is more like it."

"No, you can't wear that," I said in the most forceful tone I could muster. "Mom and Dad will wonder where it came from, and kids at school will all be talking about it."

"I can fool Mom and Dad with this," she replied, blinking on one of my usual t-shirts and a pair of jeans. "And when I get out the door, I can change. As for the kids at school talking about it? That's the point, baby."

My jaw dropped in shock. This was a clone of _me._ Why was it being so disrespectful? I was never like that. This clone seemed more like Aunt Jeannie than me.

"I won't let you." I said, glaring at her.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it? You don't have any powers, and you're not even as strong as a mortal, laying there like that."

I sighed miserably. She was right. I could do nothing until 9:00 tonight. Maybe this cloning wasn't as great an idea as I thought.

"Don't be so rude!" Clone #4 chastised, stroking my head sympathetically. "She's our original, but she always lets one of us take control every once in a while. She's not overbearing at all, not like you'd be if you were the original," she said to Clone #1 accusingly.

"So wait… you _all _represent a part of my personality? I thought you'd be more of a mix, like me."

Clone #4 shook her head. "I guess it didn't turn out that way. I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm off!" Clone #1 announced. She'd blinked her hair in an updo and her makeup was more mature than I would've liked, but it would work.

"Alright… be good," I told her. "And be polite to Mom and Dad, or they'll suspect something's up."

Clone #1 bounded down the stairs, and I heard her greet Mom and Dad cheerfully. I sighed and struggled to sit up. "At least someone has some energy."

Clone #4 watched me worriedly. "I think I should smoke us into your bottle. You'd be more comfortable there, and then we wouldn't have to worry about Mom walking in and seeing us."

"That's a good idea," I told her. "You must be my thoughtful, nurturing side."

She nodded with a smile and grabbed my hand. Clones #2 and 3 did likewise, and Clone #4 smoked us into my bottle.

I laid down on the couch that circled the interior of my bottle. Clone #2 sat down and began to study my chemistry book for the test she would take for me in a few hours, and Clone #3 got out my reporter's notebook and began to write the article I'd been assigned for the paper but never got around to writing. It seemed they would be fine with their tasks.

Clone #4 covered me with a warm blanket and sat down beside me, braiding my hair softly.

"You're like Mom," I remarked to her, pleased (though not entirely surprised) that she knew exactly what to do to make me feel better.

"That's because _you're_ getting to be more like Mom," she informed me. "Remember the last time you were laying in here, after the pipchick incident?"

I nodded, frowning at the memory. "Which side of me was in control then?"

Clone #4 laughed. "Your over-indulgent side."

"Clone #1 again?" I guessed.

"Probably. But you should remember, you are our original. Ultimately, you decide which side of you takes control of your actions. That is, unless you give us human form," she said, sounding a little worried. "You must be prepared for anything to happen today. With most of your undesirable traits all in one human form, things may go awry, and you will have no control."

"I know," I said in a small voice. "I knew things could go wrong even before I did the spell. I was just so _tired_. I didn't want to quit cheerleading. I thought I could do it all."

"You can do a lot of things," Clone #4 told me, "but no one can do it all. Even Hadji needs free time once in a while."

"I know," I said again. "I might have to quit cheerleading. Or one of my other activities. I'll just tell Hadji…I'll tell him…"

"You don't have to tell anyone anything right now," Clone #4 said calmly. "You did this spell so that you could relax and recuperate from all the stress. You should go to sleep, and when you feel better, you can think about what you need to do."

"You're definitely like Mom," I told her with a smile. But she was right. I didn't have to do anything right then, and if Clone #1 was going to bring me trouble later, I might as well rest up so I could deal with it.


	27. Is This Really Me?

Oct. 29, 8:00 a.m. 

I was in the middle of pleasant, oblivious sleep when it happened. It was blurry at first, like I was peering through fog. But all too soon, I became aware of what I was watching. I saw my classroom, I saw my friends, and I saw myself. But it wasn't really _me_, but rather, Clone #1. And she was ruining my life while I watched powerlessly from afar.

"_Hey Jeannie!" Kellie said, as I walked into my first period math class. _

_I turned to her and narrowed my eyes in annoyance. "Hey."_

_Kellie, not noticing my rudeness, was staring at my outfit in shock. "What are you wearing? You look awesome!"_

_I looked down at my Prada minidress with leggings and boots. "It's Prada, duh," I said, rolling my eyes. "A classic. But I guess I shouldn't expect you to recognize high fashion." I glanced down at her solid blue t-shirt, jeans and dirty sneakers in disgust._

"_What's wrong with you?" She asked angrily. "You're being SO rude. I complimented your outfit and then you go and say that?!"_

"_Newsflash: everyone's complimenting my outfit," I said, looking around at the sea of newly-adoring gazes I was getting from all the guys. The minidress certainly lived up to its name, and all of them had noticed. The girls in class, meanwhile, looked incredibly jealous, but that hadn't stopped most of them from telling me how cool I looked. _

"_And that doesn't make your outfit any less gross," I added._

"_I can't believe you!" Kellie said with tears in her eyes. "I thought we were best friends. And I'm the only one that knows your secret!"_

"_Not for long," I said with a mischievous smile. "I'll be making an announcement to everyone at lunch. Within days, the entire world will know all about me, and I'll be the most famous person in the world."_

_Kellie gasped. "How can you do that? They'll experiment on you! You won't be famous, you'll be a freakshow!"_

"_You're the freakshow," I said angrily._

"Oh my God, stop!" I yelled, watching the events unfold. But it was as useless as yelling at a tv screen. I was so far away from what was happening. It was like I didn't even exist.

"Please, please, stop," I begged, trying to will my clone to listen. As horrible as it was to watch myself saying such mean things to Kellie, I knew that I could explain what happened to her later. She was used to me acting weird every once in awhile, understanding completely that being a genie in a human world comes with serious issues.

But if Clone #1 was serious about that lunchtime announcement... there was no way I could get the entire student body to understand. They'd think I was crazy and lock me up. Or, if I showed them my powers and proved myself to be a genie... Kellie was absolutely right. I'd be a freakshow for the rest of my life.

"Oh, God. Please, please, stop," I said again in desperation. But Clone #1 wasn't done yet.

_I turned around and walked quickly to my seat, where Anthony was standing, looking confused. He hadn't heard my conversation with Kellie, but he'd seen my outfit and her tears, and both had him concerned._

"_Hey," he said. "You look good. But why's Kellie crying?"_

"_I don't look good, I look great," I corrected him with annoyance. "And Kellie's crying because she's a loser and can't take the truth."_

"_What's with you?" he asked in shock. "I thought you two were best friends."_

"_Were," I said, "Before I got some taste. And while I'm on the subject, I don't want to go to Homecoming with you anymore. Chad asked me this morning, and he'll look better in our picture."_

"_What?!" Anthony. "What the hell is wrong with you? You know what, that's fine. I don't want to go to Homecoming with a bitch."_

Clone #1 wasn't even fazed by what Anthony said. She'd already turned to Chad, the most popular boy in our class, and was asking him where he'd take her to dinner, hanging all over him despite the fact that class had started and Mr. Robinson was looking at her disapprovingly.

Meanwhile, tears were streaming down my face. I had just watched myself ruin one of the best things that had ever happened to me. I liked Anthony so much. He was so cute and sweet, and I was so excited to go to Homecoming with him. But now there was no chance of that ever happening. There was no way of apologizing for this—no way of explaining what had happened. It was over.

But I couldn't dwell on Anthony for long. It was clear that Clone #1 had no discretion over her actions, and that meant she fully planned on announcing the fact that I'm a genie at lunch. I had to stop her. I had to wake up.

Summoning all the power I had left in me, I crossed my arms and blinked, hard.

I sat up in shock and gasped, breathing hard. I was awake, and back in my bottle.

"What?! What's wrong?" asked Clone #4.

"I... I had a dream! Clone #1, she said the worst things to my best friend and my crush, and now they both hate me! And she was going to tell everyone that I'm a genie!"

"You have to stop her!" said Clone #4 urgently.

"What do you mean? It was just a dream, right?" I remembered thinking that I had to stop her in my dream, but the panic was already subsiding. The whole experience seemed unreal.

"No! When you have clones, your dreams are always visions of what they're doing. You have to remember this; you learned it in your Advanced Spells class last year!"

"Oh my God," I said, remembering. "How do I get her back here?"

"If all of us work together," she replied, "we might be able to blink her back here and replace her with one of us."

"We have to try," I said, nodding. "Otherwise, I'll be in huge trouble."

"Sounds like you already are," said Clone #4 wryly. "But let's try it."

We all clasped hands and blinked hard.

Clone #1 appeared next to me suddenly.

"It worked!" I sighed in relief.

"What am I doing back here?" Clone #1 asked in anger. "I was doing so well! You had more friends than ever before, and _Chad_ asked you to Homecoming!"

"How could you say those things to Kellie and Anthony?!" I yelled at her, furious. "And then that plan to tell everyone about my powers? What were you thinking?!"

"Please," Clone #1 replied, rolling her eyes. "You act like I'm a completely different person. I'm just _you_, you know. You've thought that Kellie's clothes were dorky before. If Chad had asked you to Homecoming instead of Anthony, you'd have been overjoyed. And you've thought about sharing your secret with the world more than once."

I sank back onto my couch dejectedly. She was right. A clone can't embody any traits that the original person doesn't have. And even though I wasn't proud of any of those thoughts, they were mine all the same.

"It's Clone #2's turn," I said, and without another word, Clone #2 nodded and blinked away.

Clone #1 sulked for awhile, but within minutes she'd remembered my secret candy stash under one of the cushions of my bottle and settled back to read magazines and eat.

I sighed. So far, this was even harder than just living life by myself. I could only hope that Clone #2 had some better characteristics than my first clone, who seemed to embody everything negative about me. But I couldn't think about it for long. Soon I felt myself drifting off again, falling back into another vision.


	28. Ruined

Oct. 29, 11:30 a.m.

When I opened my eyes, a thick fog had settled around me, obstructing my view of what was happening. I could hear sounds—scuffling feet, laughter, lockers slamming—that told me I was at school. But what was happening?

I squinted hard at the objects slowly coming into view as the fog dissipated, and soon I realized I was standing in my chemistry classroom. Mr. Albert was sitting alone at his desk, grading papers. The clock above his head said 11:30. I sighed, knowing what this meant: it was lunchtime, and I was having another dream/vision of what my clone was doing.

_"Mr. Albert?"_ I watched myself smile and enter the classroom. _"I'm here to retake my test."_

_"Of course, Jeannie, come on in," Mr. Albert said. "I hope you feel more prepared for the test today."_

_I smile at him and sit down at my desk, where a copy of the test already lay waiting for me. _

_"La, la, la!" I sang absentmindedly, writing my name in big, loopy letters at the top of the paper. I added a few hearts and stars around the border of the test. Mr. Albert looked up at me strangely, then went back to grading._

_I stared down at the first problem. _

_Calculate DH for the following reaction:_

_8 Al(s) + 3 Fe3O4(s) -- 4 Al2O3(s) + 9 Fe(s)_

_"DHnot as hot a reaction as JN+CD!!!" I wrote, adding some more hearts before going on to the next problem._

"What?!" I gasped in horror. I couldn't believe this. I had watched myself ruin my friendship with Kellie, destroy my relationship with Anthony, and now completely screw up any chance I had of passing my chemistry test, all in one day. These clones were ME, but I didn't have any more control than if they were totally different people. And what was this JN+CD? Did I mean Chad Donaghy?! My god. I thought only Clone 1 had a thing for him. Did this mean I liked him more than I was letting my conscious mind admit? What about Anthony?

Knowing I was completely helpless in what was going on, I stood and watched myself give similarly brainless answers for every question on the test. I wanted to just blink and force myself to wake up like last time, but I knew that if I didn't keep watching, I would have no chance of figuring out how to fix everything when I woke up.

_"Thank you, Mr. Albert!" I said, getting up and handing him the test. "I just know I did so much better this time!" I turned and skipped merrily out of the room, leaving him staring after me, shaking his head in disbelief._

The rest of the school day was pretty much the same. Kellie and Anthony refused to speak to me in English class, and I continued to act like a total idiot. Ms. Harrison called on me to answer a question about Othello, and I replied, "Um...I don't know! But it's super sunny outside, and I wish I was out there with Chad. This class is really boring, sorry!" I giggled and leaned into Chad, who had this big grin on his face and put his arm around me. In fact, Chad was the only one who liked me more the way I was acting.

Things got worse when I went to cheer practice after school. While most of the girls didn't notice that I was intellectually lacking, they _all _got mad when I kept screwing up the routine, stopping abruptly to wave or blow a kiss to Chad, who came along to "support" me, but as the real me noticed, was watching the other girls just as much.

_"Jeannie!" my coach frowned at me. "Competition is coming up fast. You need to get serious and pay attention to this routine!"_

_"Sorry, Coach!" I replied, putting on a fake expression of seriousness. The minute she turned around to talk to someone else, I turned to wink at Chad and giggle._

_"Alright, girls, I want you to go through it again, full out this time! Go through all your stunting sequences just as if we were at the competition right now."_

_We all ran to our formations, and coach started up the music. I danced and cheered through the first part of the routine, then ran to be a side base for the first stunt, a basket toss._

_I grabbed Jessica, the Flyer's, ankle and helped lift her up high overhead. That's when I saw Chad get up towards the door. Just as we threw Jessica up into the air, I turned and yelled after Chad, "Hey! Where are you going?" He turned to me to reply, his eyes widening as he saw what was about to happen._

"No! NO!" I screamed, watching in horror. "You have to catch her! You have to—"

_The crash resounded through the gym as all the other girls gasped and Jessica cried out in pain, rocking back and forth on the floor and holding her ankle._

_"Jeannie!" Coach yelled furiously. "How could you do this?! How could you forget to catch her?!" Her attention turned to Jessica, who had started crying from the pain. "Jessica, let's try and get you up." With the help of my coach and another girl, Jessica tried to put weight on her ankle, but immediately sank back to the floor in even greater pain. _

_"Alright, I think it's broken. I'm going to go call for an ambulance," Coach said. "Jeannie, you come with me."_

_Following Coach in absolute embarrassment and guilt, I risked a glance back at the other girls, who all glared after me in hatred. They knew as well as I did that I was about to get kicked off the squad, and with Jessica's broken ankle, there was no chance that they could go to the competition. All their hard work was for nothing...because of me._

"Oh. My. God." Tears streamed down my face as I folded my arms to blink. I had seen enough. All I had wanted was a little time for myself to relax. I _never _meant for this to happen. I had to escape this nightmare. Amid the sounds of Jessica crying in pain and the other girls saying horrible things about me, I blinked hard.

I awoke to find Clones #3 and #4 staring at me in worry. Clone #1 looked disturbed but not particularly worried, too concerned with filing her nails to care about me. The wetness on my cheeks told me I'd been crying in my sleep.

"What's wrong?!" Clone #4 asked.

"Clone #2! She failed my test and broke Jessica's ankle and—" unable to continue, I burst into fresh tears.

"You need to blink her back here, now!" Clone #4 said urgently.

"Why? She can't r-ruin my life any more than she has!" I sobbed.

"Because! She's going to come back here all upset over what happened, and Mom will find out about everything!"

"Oh god, you're right," I said, wiping away my tears. Sniffling, I held hands with my clones and we blinked Clone #2 back into my bottle. She did look upset, though not as much as me.

"I'm sorry," she said when she saw me. "I don't know what happened."

"I do!" I screamed at her in anger. "I saw what happened! You failed my test and you dropped Jessica and you ruined my life! All because of _Chad!_ I don't even like Chad that much!"

"You must," said Clone #4 hesitantly. "Remember? We can't be any different than you."

"But... I like Anthony," I said quietly.

"I know... but when you get really boy-crazy, which doesn't happen that much...you tend to wish you were with Chad. Even though you know he's a jerk. It's really hard to explain," said Clone #4.

"So you're my boy-crazy side. And my stupid side!" I said to Clone #2 accusingly.

"I guess," she said blankly. "But I _am _sorry. Um... just so you know...Coach kicked you off the cheer squad."

"I figured," I replied sadly. "And I guess it had to happen, somehow... oh my god!" I said suddenly, remembering something. "Clone #3... blink outside and come in, pretending you just got back from school. Mom's going to be wondering where I am."

Clone #3 nodded and blinked away. Moments later, she was back with a panicked look on her face.

"Mom just said Hadji wants to meet with you—now!"

"What?! We don't have a meeting today... what if he found out what I did?"

"He can't know!" Clone #4 said. "It's only been a few hours...he probably just wants to make up for the meeting you missed yesterday. But you'll have to go to the meeting yourself."

"I can't," I said, my eyes widening at the thought. "I barely have any powers...I'm like a mortal! And I'm so weak... he'll know something's up."

"Well we can't go," Clone #4 replied. "Remember? Hadji is the best aura reader of all djinn. And clones don't have auras. He will know immediately what you have done."

Knowing the truth in this, I struggled to my feet. "I'll just have to have Mom blink me over. Maybe I can convince her and Hadji that I'm sick or something. This is just getting so complicated! I need time to figure out how to fix everything."

"Are you ready to smoke out?" asked Clone #4, folding her arms.

I nodded uncertainly, and soon I felt myself being smoked out of my bottle. I wondered if I'd have the strength to hide what I'd done, from my mom, who knows me so well, and from Hadji, who knows everything about magic and djinn. The next hour would determine everything.


	29. A Difficult Solution

Oct. 29, 4:00 p.m.

After I smoked out, I I hurried downstairs, trying to plan. I had to make this good so I could get out of this meeting. My mom was somewhat easy to trick, but I could never fool Hadji.

Drawing from all my prior knowledge of successful fake sickness, I coughed loudly before coming into the kitchen.

"I'm ready to go, mom," I croaked, then cleared my throat and made a point of weaving slightly on my feet.

She looked at me funny. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Oh...sure, I'm ok," I said in a trying-bravely-to-combat-imminent-death voice. "I'm just really hot, and my powers don't seem to be working."

She put a hand to my forehead and gasped. "Oh, you are burning up! But I do not understand...you seemed fine a few moments ago."

I frowned at her slightly—I hadn't done anything to make myself feverish. Mom had learned how to detect a magic fever when I was seven and tried to avoid the first grade science fair. But no matter. As long as she was believing this, I had a chance of getting out of this meeting.

"Well... Kellie was telling me about this flu she just heard about... it's really weird. It just comes on all of a sudden—you know—like this? And then it gets really bad. Like, _really _bad. So bad that the person who has this particular flu probably shouldn't come into contact with anyone important. Like Hadji.

"But anyway," I pressed on, still using my "brave little trooper" voice, "I should be leaving for my very important meeting in Baghdad. So here I go...I just hope I don't have another dizzy spell in the middle of my blink and end up stranded in the middle of the Atlantic..."

"Oh, Jeannie, no, you are much too ill to be meeting with Hadji! I would not _dream _of sending you to Baghdad in your grave condition," Mom said.

_Yes! _I cheered silently. That was so much easier than I'd anticipated!

"No, mom!" I protested. "I _have _to go to the meeting! I can't let Hadji down."

Mom shook her head firmly. "No, I will be taking you to the hospital immediately—it is quite obvious you have come down with the Fuji Flu!"

"Wait, what?! I don't need to go to the hospital... and what's the Fuji Flu?"

"It is only the most _dreadful _of tropical diseases! " she exclaimed, eyes wide. "There was a big story about it in the newspaper. I am sure that is what your friend Kellie was talking about. If this is truly the Fuji Flu, you may only have hours to live! We must get you to the hospital quickly—" she folded her arms and prepared to blink.

"Wait! Mom... wait. I'm not really sick. I'm just trying to get out of meeting with Hadji." I dropped my gaze guiltily.

"Well, it is about time!" she sighed, exasperated. "If I had known I would have to make up an entire disease, I would have confronted you about this cloning business sooner."

"You _knew_?! Mom... how did you know? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I knew this morning that I was dealing with a clone and not my real daughter. Your mother is not a stupid genie," she informed me, haughtily. "I knew that eventually you would find yourself in enough trouble to come to me for help, _as you should have done in the beginning."_

"I'm sorry," I told her, tears welling up in my eyes. "I just didn't want to admit that I can't handle this. I want to learn to be the next Great One, and I thought I could deal with the responsibility. But I can't. And you're the last person I wanted to admit that to."

Mom wrapped her arms around me as I cried in frustration. "It's only been a few days! Why can't I do this?!"

"You _are _capable of learning to be the next Great One," Mom said firmly, holding me at arms length to look me in the eyes. "Hadji did not make a mistake in his choice. But darling, you simply have taken on too much, too fast. No one could handle the amount of responsibility you have placed on yourself."

I shook my head sadly and turned to sit at the table. "Mom, I've ruined everything. My first clone was mean to Kellie and made Anthony hate me, and my second clone failed my chemistry test and broke Jessica's ankle. So many people are unhappy because of me!"

"I know," Mom said, sympathetically. "I received telephone calls from your science teacher and your cheerleading coach today. They are both upset, and very worried about you."

"I just had no idea that creating clones would turn out so badly. I thought they would help."

"Well, if you had come to me and asked my advice, I could have told you that cloning yourself was a bad idea. Most genies have tried it, at some point, because it is natural to want to do so. But it rarely ends well."

I sighed deeply. "What do I do now, Mom?"

"Daughter, I am going to help you, because with the amount of stress that has been placed on you so quickly, you have reacted much the way I probably would have."

"You mean... you're gonna bail me out?!"

"Bail...you out?" she repeated, confused.

"You're going to get me out of trouble?" I clarified.

"Oh, no," Mom laughed. "You are still very much in trouble. But it is not fair that so many other people are being negatively affected by your actions. I am going to do a reversal spell, so that everything that happened today will never have occurred."

"Oh, Mom, thank you!" I exclaim.

"But there will still be consequences for you," she reminded me. "I will also blink so that your science teacher will not offer you another chance at taking your test—your original grade will stand."

"That's fair, I guess," I nodded.

"There is something else," Mom said slowly, obviously not wanting to tell me what was coming next. "I will be doing a special incantation that will make everyone forget that you were ever a cheerleader. I will place another girl on the squad—it will be as if she was always a member. That way, the girls can still go to the competition."

"But Mom!" I cried, panicked. "Please! I love cheerleading! I don't want to quit!"

"Jeannie," she said sternly, "You have been told multiple times by Hadji to quit cheerleading. Your father and I support his position. You were well-aware that the honor Hadji has give you would come with sacrifice, and if you continue to disobey him, he will take that away."

"Mom, please," I begged desperately. "Don't do this."

"Jeannie, this is the easiest way," she told me, but her eyes reflected how painful this was for her, too. "If you were simply to quit, the other girls would still not be able to compete. Please, darling. You must see the reason in this. You cannot continue this way. Even without the clones, the schedule you were keeping would still have caused trouble. You would not have been able to continue for long."

I knew this was true. I knew it had to be done. But it still hurt. I nodded once in agreement and turned away as she blinked.

"It is done," she said, quietly. Tears streaming down my face, I asked, "What now?"

"Now, you go to Hadji. I will blink you there, since you still do not have your powers. Hadji does not know that anything is wrong, and he does not have to know, now that it is resolved."

"What about the clones?" I asked shakily.

"I will keep them under control here at the house until you return. It was very interesting, meeting some of them today." she shook her head. "You would think that they would be very similar to you, but I could tell that they were quite different." She looked at me sympathetically and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Will you be alright?"

I nodded, but I couldn't hide how hurt I still was.

"We will talk more, later," she said, and hugged me again. She folded her arms and blinked, and I tried to focus on the small bit of relief I felt at finally having nothing to hide from Hadji.


End file.
